Happy Feet 0:75
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: When an unexpected adversary from the past threatens the lives of penguins everywhere, Mumble must unite with his friends and a mysterious penguin to take on their biggest challenge yet. Mumble will soon find himself in a position that will endanger everything he loves as he faces off against his greatest enemy: Rodan Gizzardcrusher. Sequel to Happy Feet 0:5. Rated T for violence.
1. Where no one goes

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining_

It was in the cold, misty mountains on the outskirts of King-Penguin Land, where two fluffy chicks ran across the frozen plains and climbed up a large cliff-top. One of these children, the latest of the hatchlings that year, struggled to follow his taller female companion, who was quick to dart up the hillside with ease.

_So cut through the heart,_

_Cold and clear._

_Strike for love,_

_and strike for fear._

_See the beauty,_

_sharp and shear._

_Split the ice apart._

_And break the frozen heart._

"Come on, Winter. Hurry up" she yelled to her friend, who was sitting at the bottom of the hill, recovering from his loss of breath and strength.

"J-j-just a s-s-s-sec, N-n-natalie" Winter responded before hurrying up to catch up to her.

_Beautiful! Powerful!_

_Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic,_

_can't be controlled!_

_Stronger than one!_

_Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

When they reached the top, they looked down to the wide landscape that they could see from the mountain top. It was the second most beautiful thing Winter had ever seen, other than the girl he was next to, of course.

"It's like we're the kings of the world! Look, Winter. It's so beautiful"

"A-a-and s-s-so are y-y-you" Winter stuttered nervously, to which Natalie responded with "what?".

"You l-l-l-l-look b-b-b-b-beautiful t-t-today, N-n-natalie."

"Hm, thank you, Winter"

"N-n-natalie, can I t-t-tell you s-something?"

"Why, yes Winter, anything"

"I l-l-l-lo-ove y-y-you"

"What was that, Winter?"

"I. Love. You."

Natalie was close to tears, as she asked "really?"

"Yes. Of course. Ever since I met you."

"Well, then. I love you too, Winter Barnes"

"Do you really?" Winter asked, his heart about to leap out of his chest with excitement.

"Yes, I love you" Natalie said before interlocking her beak with Winter's: a penguin kiss.

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart,_

_Cold and clear!_

_Strike for love,_

_and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here!_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart!_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

Winter sat on the edge of that same mountain, watching the waves flap against the rocky shores. It had been a few years since Natalie's death, and the world had most certainly changed, as he had with it. He was no longer the shortest penguin he knew. He now wore a piece of cloth over his injured left eye, which thinking about would only bring him painful thoughts of his failures as a husband and father. But now he had friends. Friends who looked up to him. It was only a month before that he was a hired assassin sent to kill a young penguin that was born with the inability to sing. It was this very penguin, who went by the name of Mumble Happy Feet, that changed Winter's outlook on his life. It was thanks to Mumble that Winter gathered enough courage to turn away from the path of the destroyer and to become a protector of others. These friends were as much a family to Winter as he was a father to them. He took joy in watching as his friends raced a pack of skuas to get to a school of fish.

Johnny Pitt, one of Winter's friends and the vice-president of the Legion of freaks and outcasts (LOFAO), jumped out of the water riding on a wild skua, who struggled vigorously to throw him off. When suddenly Andrew Moriarty, Johnny's rival-turned-friend and honorary member of the LOFAO, jumped on the skua's tail and took the fish that Johnny was holding, before jumping onto shore, with the skua's allies giving chase. It was then that he passed the fish to Barry Tamland, the president of LOFAO, who passed it to his fiancé Fantine, who fired some fish from Johnny's homemade fish catapult, before she hid in a chasm with the fish until Johnny and Barry drove the skuas away. When the skuas left, Winter noticed that one of his friends was not there. This was not unusual, really. After all, this penguin had been off exploring more often nowadays, you would be lucky to actually see him. It was times like these that the group would sometimes worry for their friend.

"Hey guys" Winter asked as they picked up their fish. "Where's Mumble?"

Meanwhile, in the frozen cliff tops, young Mumble Happy Feet stood on the edge of the mountain, overlooking the sea below. Feeling the cold wind whistle through his quiff-shaped feathers made Mumble relax and let go of all the stresses that came with not being able to sing. Mumble got out his small book and scribbled down a sketch of his view with an icicle, before sitting down to examine it. After a while, he turned and sled down the hillside on a block of ice, the snow flying into his face as he darted down with speed.

_Let the wind carry us,_

_Show the clouds who we are,_

_alright._

_We will travel so far,_

_As our eyes can see._

_We go where no one goes._

_We slow for no one,_

_Get out our way!_

As Mumble raced down the mountain, he noticed a large stump of ice that he had tried to jump over many times, but never could.

"Okay" he said to himself. "This time. For sure!"

_Awake in the sky,_

_We break loose so high,_

_alright,_

_Let's make it around_

_Let's savour it._

_We go where no one goes,_

_We slow for no one,_

_Get out our way!_

With the iceberg coming up fast, Mumble closed his eyes and jumped into a backflip, gracefully gliding over the iceberg and landing on his sled in motion, and then reaching the bottom of the mountain.

_We slow for no one!_

_We go where no one!_

_We slow for no one!_

_We go where no one..._

_Goes._


	2. Meeting Ozcar

Gloria walked through the hallway toward the Antarctic Academy food hall, where her friend Katniss sat with a book to her face.

"Hey Katniss, have yo-

"Don't call me Katniss! The guys'll hear!" Katniss snapped quickly. She was hiding from her friends Seymour and Petey. They were both trying to impress her and were flirting with her non-stop. Katniss was fed up to death of it.

"Okay, so have you seen Mumble anywhere. I've been kind of worried"

"As always, no. Mumble, as usual, is nowhere to be found"

"(sigh) oh, where could he be?"

"Avoiding you, probably"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on Gloria" Katniss said as she took her face away from the book, prompting Petey to walk up to say hello before Katniss punched him in the face without even turning around. She continued "you've been really overprotective of Mumble recently, especially due to the Wolfsworth incident last month. Mumble's probably more fed up of you than I am of Seymour and Petey" before Seymour walked up to her and said "Hey, Katniss. How you doing" before Petey said "oh no, not you again!" and tackled Seymour to the floor.

"I know I'm being a little extreme" Gloria said before seeing Katniss' annoyed look, and corrected herself with "okay, _very_ extreme. But I just want Mumble to understand that I'm just trying to protect him. I don't want him to fall into the arms of another sociopath like Chrysta."

"Oh, I don't even know why you bother with boys. I'm more into girls!" Katniss said, the last part of which being loud enough for Petey and Seymour to hear, before whispering to Gloria "hey, do you wanna kiss me so that these guys'll go away"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good" Gloria said, slightly uncomfortable with Katniss' method of driving off unwanted suitors.

* * *

Mumble sat on the balcony of the LOFAO HQ, trying to clear his head. Gloria was being increasingly annoying around him lately, especially after Chrysta's passing. Last week she talked to him as if they were a married couple, calling him things like "sweetie" and "babe" and even said "hi honey". Mumble had no idea why she was doing this, when a voice suddenly said "hey, kid"

"Oh hi guys. Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, you know. Fishing, fighting skuas. Typical stuff" Winter answered, before Johnny said "the more important question is where have _you_ been, Mister Happy Feet?"

"(sigh) Avoiding Gloria, what else" Mumble answered in annoyance.

"Oh boy. What did she say this time?" Barry asked as they sat down.

"Oh, you're gonna love this" Mumble said as he scribbled in the snow with an icicle. "Okay, set the scene: it's a weekend, the sun is shining, skuas are shrieking as they're being chased off. I set off to the cliffs to do business thinking today just can't go wrong, when suddenly my path is blocked and I'm greeted with "(impersonating Gloria) hey cutie, how's your day doing?"

When suddenly Johnny interrupted with "(impersonating Mumble) oh, not right now, Gloria. I have to do some ice drawings on the cliff top like I always do."

"One. That's not what I said. And two. I don't sound like that. Anyway, (impersonating Gloria) you're looking nice today, Mumble. Did you do something to your hair?"

This time it was Winter who cut in with "(impersonating Mumble) no, I did not do something to my hair, because I don't have hair. These are my feathers, and I just flick them up like this" before swiping his flipper over the top of his head in a similar fashion to what Mumble usually did to keep his quiff straight.

"Okay, why are you talking as me with that weird voice, and what is that, Winter. What are you doing with your flipper. when have I ever done that?"

"Try just now, for instance" Barry said, beginning to laugh.

"Okay okay. Alright, come on guys. Guys, this is serious" Mumble said with a less humorous look on his face. Seeing this made the group cease their laughter, before Mumble continued with "(sigh) look, Gloria's been doing this all the time recently, she even said "hi honey" to me at one point. It's been a month since Chrysta killed herself and she's been doing it non-stop."

"Well, you gotta admit, Mumble. You've been going off alone a lot recently. You've really been shutting everyone out, especially Gloria."

"Yeah, I just like being alone. It's always kind of been my thing, really."

"Yeah, we know all about your lack of proper childhood friends. And a good dad" Winter said. Ever since they had met, Mumble had practically idolised Winter's attitude of experience, and had lately began to consider him to be a role model and father figure. Mumble had also practically felt like a son to Winter, which made him happy considering what had happened to his own child, who because of him would never be able to see life. Unfortunately for Mumble, this father-son friendship they had also included Winter being slightly overprotective from time to time.

"But honestly" Winter continued. "I think Gloria has a crush on you"

"What" Mumble said, shocked at Winter's suggestion.

"Well, think about it, Mumble. I mean, she's clearly upset at you shutting her out. She's calling you stuff like cutie and babe. And not to mention that little diva fit she had when she saw Chrysta kiss you.

"Yeah, but why would someone like her want to be with someone like me. I mean, nobody else does."

"Yes, but everyone else doesn't know the real you, do they" Johnny interrupted.

"What do I do, guys? I'm confused. Yes, I don't want to shut out Gloria but if she keeps acting about like this then-(sigh)" Mumble said before looking straight ahead.

"Don't worry kid. You'll find what you're looking for. Not up here" Winter said pointing to Mumble's head, before pointing to his chest and saying "in here. That's where you'll find it."

"In my spinal cord?" Mumble asked.

"What! No! In your heart, genius!" Winter said before the group burst into laughter. The group then left Mumble to give him some room to clear his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katniss left with Gloria to look for Mumble around the campus centre.

"I don't think he's here, Gloria."

"Oh, I'll just keep looking" Gloria said. Just then Katniss' jaw dropped and her eyes widened to their full extent. Gloria saw this and said "Katniss. You okay"

Katniss saw the most handsome young Emperor penguin that she had ever seen. His eyes were bright green and his feathers slightly flopped over his eyes like a fringe. he also had some darker feathers around his beak which resembled thin facial hair. He walked over to Katniss and said in an attractively deep voice "hey there, I'm Ozcar"

"I-I-I-I'm K-K-K-K-Katniss" she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss. I'll see you round"

"Okay" Katniss said, still at a loss for words before joining Gloria.

Meanwhile, behind an ice berg, Seymour watched the scene unfold and said "what the?"

Just then, Petey jumped out from behind him and said "I knew she was into boys!"

"Petey, were you behind me the whole time?"

"Yes! I want Katniss too, remember!"

"Oh right yeah. Sorry, dude."


	3. Guin help us all

Later that night, the LOFAO sat in a circle, looking over a small fire that Barry had "invented" to keep them warm. Barry and Fantine were wrapped in each other's flippers, looking at what he had created.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Barry, my handsome little inventor. It's like it was made for just you and me."

"Yep, just you and me. Barry and Fantine Tamland. The old ball and chain"

"Old?"

"Okay, okay. The young hot ball and chain."

"There, now that's more like it."

Mumble looked into the fire, glaring at it's bright and beautiful colours. He reached out to touch it, but was suddenly yanked back and fell over. He looked up at Winter, who had pulled him away. Winter said "you can't touch that, Mumble. That stuff is dangerous. I should know", before revealing a mark on his left flipper. It was a burn mark.

"A burn mark?"

"(sigh) Yes. Mumble, I haven't seen fire like that since...well...(sigh) I don't know."

"Since when?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah, this sounds like it could be interesting" Johnny said, prompting Moriarty, Barry and Fantine to come and listen too.

"(sigh) Look, Mumble. It was a long time ago. I was young, brash, arrogant. King-Land was under attack. I was in the rank led by our leader: my father, Abraham the great.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The greatest warriors of the King-penguin army thrust themselves into battle against the might of the Gizzard army._

**Winter:** The mighty Gizzard forces were invading the borders of King-Land. Their commander was once one of our own. The foulest of all penguins: Rodan Gizzardcrusher.

_Several of the strongest King warriors were thrown aside by Rodan, a mountain of a penguin who bore deep scars across his face. He was once a proud soldier of the King army. He had fought in many battles, and began to see himself as a god amongst penguins. Abraham saw darkness in his heart and exiled Rodan, who swore vengeance before disappearing into the mountains. _

_As the battle raged on, Rodan's men rode in on skuas, dropping fiery rocks onto the armies below, setting the dry, rocky shore ablaze. Winter fell next to a burning rock, which badly burnt the side of his flipper, causing him terrible pain. He shrugged off the boiling hot rock off of his flipper and continued the fight._

**Winter:** He was on a thousand-strong mission to conquer the penguin livelihood. He started the invasion with what was once his home. It was his personal goal to wipe out the line of the Barnes family. My family. All so that he could satisfy his vendetta against my father. And he started...by beheading the leader.

_In the midst of the battle, Winter looked to see Rodan atop his father's corpse, holding the detached head of his former sensai, and laughing maniacally. Winter screamed in anguish, before being tackled to the floor by one of Rodan's soldiers, who raised his spear to kill the young penguin,before being stabbed by Winter's friend: Patrick the Brave. Patrick helped his old friend to his feet._

_"Thank you Patrick" Winter said._

_"Oh, I'd fight an army twice this size to save you, old friend" Patrick responded._

**Winter: **Outraged by my father's death, I attacked Rodan with all the anger I had.

_Winter and Rodan duelled fiercely, with Winter only just managing to avoid Rodan's furious swipes. When Winter was on the ground unarmed, Rodan raised his sword for the kill, before suddenly being hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Rodan turned around to see Natalie, Winter's fiancé, throwing the snowballs at him, giving Winter just enough time to grab a sword and sever Rodan's right flipper, to which his enemy screamed in pain. With the battle all but lost, Rodan was carried away by his remaining soldiers, who mounted their skuas and flew off into the mountains._

_"Natalie" Winter said, hugging his true love tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe"_

**Winter: **The battle was won. Rodan was defeated. But there was no celebration. No feast. It was only a lucky fifty of our two-hundred strong army that had survived. I saw the look of terror in my father's decapitated face. I had never been so confused, so terrified in my life.

_Winter saw his father's corpse, and cursed the Great Guin for his loss. If he ever saw Rodan Gizzardcrusher again, he would have his revenge._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"And that's where I first saw fire" Winter said.

"So, did you ever see Rodan again?" Mumble asked.

"No. And on that day I promised my love Natalie that I would keep her safe, no matter what. I guess I couldn't even do that" Winter said, remembering the day that she died(see Happy Feet 0:5 chapter 31 for more details).

"You know, if I was you, I would march up there to the mountains and find that Gizzardcrusher and I would ju-

"No, Mumble. You can't go to find him. Rodan Gizzardcrusher is insane. He won't hesitate to kill you, or me, or anyone. He's up there right now, plotting his revenge. And if he's built a new army, oh, Guin help us all"


	4. Let's get married

The next day, Gloria walked into Marshall's forge, where Anna Marshall(see chapter 18 of Happy Feet 0:5 for more details) was busy working on some sort of homemade gadget with Hobo-Joe Garner and Victor Creed.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mumble anywhere?" she asked.

Marshall lifted up her goggles, turned to face Gloria and answered with "hm, Mumble. That's a good question because I know a lot of people with names that sound like Mumble. For example, there's Rumble, Bumble, Dumbledore, Strumble, Stromboli, Eumble, Jumble, Tumble, Templeton, Humble an-

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm talking about Mumble Happy Feet. Have you seen him or not?"

"Nope. Sorry kid. Haven't seen him anywhere" Creed answered before some snow from the ceiling beams hit him on the head, which roused Gloria's suspicions.

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys around" she said before leaving, as Joe watched her leave until she passed around a corner, and saying to Marshall "all clear" and Marshall made a noise toward the ceiling that sounded like "MMMOOO-EEEEEEKKK!"

As soon as she made the sound, several support beams on the ceiling came crashing to the floor, as Mumble and Johnny came down with it.

"Thanks for the hiding place, lads. Really appreciate it" Johnny said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah. Gloria's been really annoying lately" Mumble said, brushing the broken pieces of ice off of himself.

"Ah, don't mention it" Victor said. "You probably would have done the same for us" to which Johnny looked with a wide eyed glare and said "yeah, probably. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not."

Just then, Fantine and Barry came in and Fantine said "hey guys, I have some news. Barry's written a song for me!"

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's a love song. I don't think it's very good though" Barry said.

"Oh come on. I'm sure I'll love it. Can you sing me it?" Fantine begged her fiancé.

"(sigh) alright" Barry said nervously as he began his song, with Marshall and Garner providing music in the background.

**Barry: **We've been, going together  
Too long to be vague  
When there's something to say  
If it's not now, then it's never  
So I'll say it straight out  
'Cos I have no doubt.

**Fantine:**no doubt

**Barry and Fantine:** Let's get married!

**Barry:** I love you and I want to stay with you

**Barry and Fantine:** Let's get married!

**Fantine:** Have kids and grow old and grey with you

**Barry and Fantine:** Let's get married!

**Johnny:** (to Barry) Hold hands, walk in the park

(to Fantine) You can get a cat as long as it barks!

**Barry and Fantine:** For the good times

**Barry:** For the days when we can do no wrong

**Barry and Fantine:** For the bad times

**Fantine:** For the moments when we think we can't go on

**Barry and Fantine:** For the family

**Fantine:** For the lives of the children that we've planned

**Barry and Fantine:** Let's get married!

**Barry:** Come on darling, please take my hand

"Aw, isn't that romantic" Joe said.

"Yeah, it sure is" Mumble responded. Just then Moriarty ran in and said "lads. There's a berg on the outskirts of Emperor Land, coming in fast. I think it might be pirates."

"Pirates? Come on, let's go." Johnny said as he grabbed a blade of ice and left with the group, leaving Mumble with Marshall, Garner and Creed.

"Wow. Pirate patrol on the job!" Garner said.

"Hey Mumble, aren't you going too?" Victor asked.

"Nah, fighting pirates isn't really my thing" Mumble answered before he heard a voice from outside the forge.

"Mumble? Are you in there?" Gloria called.

"Oh dang it. I'll go fight those pirates then" Mumble said before going to catch up with his friends.


	5. Meeting Hellas

When they reached the outskirts, the group hid behind a block of ice and spied on the ship below.

"What do you see, Johnny?" Moriarty asked, as Johnny looked through a homemade spyglass.

"I see the pirates!"

"How many?"

"About 14 of them. So I guess the odds are very even!" Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Alright. Suit up, you lot" Moriarty said as he passed a sword to each of the group, and a small dagger to Mumble due to his size.

"How do you expect to fight these guys?" Mumble asked out of confusion.

"We'll overpower the guards using our wits. And hopefully the rest of them will just get scared and run away" Johnny answered confidently. He raised his sword and yelled "Now, on to battle!" before turning and running toward the ship, sounding a "mighty battle cry" while he was at it. When not half a minute into his charge were they all easily captured by the pirate thugs, who dragged them in chains onto the ship. Their captors took the weapons from Mumble and his friends and laid them in front of the deck for their captain to see. The captain of this ship, a rugged Adelie who went by the name of Hellas, stepped down from the poop deck with his sword in hand.

"Who dares be so bold as to come armed onto my vessel, eh?" Hellas said in an intimidating loud voice. Unlike other Adelies that Mumble had encountered, Hellas spoke with what sounded like a mix of German and Irish accents. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins! You codpieces will face the wrath of I: Hellas, son of Erik!"

Mumble liked that name: Erik. If he ever had a son, that would be a good name for him.

"Penguins, captain" his first mate Aleksei answered. Aleksei was a stout Maverick who was about a head shorter than Hellas.

"Penguins? Ha, we're penguins, ya fool!"

"Yes, but they have come from Emperor Land"

"Emperor Land, ya say?"

"Yes. We found 'em on the front porch!" Aleksei bragged, expecting some sort of praise from his captain, but instead receieving a slap to the face.

"Well don't just stand on ceremony, lads!" Hellas bellowed. "Search 'em!" prompting his crew to take any hidden weapons from Mumble's friends.

"Yes! There we are! Every crack! Every crevice! Now!" Hellas said once the disarming was finished. "What are you lot doing in these parts, eh?" to no response, as Mumble and his friends remained silent. "SPEAK!" Hellas ordered, again to only silence, before an evil grin came to his face as he said "very well, if they will not talk, we'll make 'em SQUARK! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the tormentors! There ya're, lads! Oh I just love the smell of death in the morning!"

"Wait!" Mumble shouted before the thugs could do them any mischief. "We did not come here to fight you" he lied. "We have simply come to see if you meant our home any harm"

"You lie, boy! I can see very cl...Hm, I know this one. Ha ha, look who it is, Aleksei! It's Mister Mumble Happy Feet. The penguin who can't sing" Hellas mocked, to which his crew responded with hearty laughter. Mumble was both surprised and annoyed that his lack of a singing voice had spread like wildfire.

"You know" Hellas said once he had stopped his laughter. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head!"

Mumble did not know who Hellas was talking about, yet listened anyway.

"Just the head, though. Nothing attached. H-hm, perhaps, Happy Feet. You know of whom I speak. An old adversary of yours. An Arctic Fox". Hearing this made Mumble flinch with shock. He couldn't mean...Her...Could he?

"No. It can't be" Mumble objected. "Chrysta Wolfsworth is dead. She jumped from a tower not five weeks ago"

"Oh-ho" Hellas said, grinning. "So, you believe that her conquering days are over, do you? Well, isn't that ironic. Good news, lads. We've got summit to sell after all."

Hellas walked over to his messenger skua, and said "send news to the Arctic Fox. Tell her I have found her prize!" sending the skua north.

The thugs tossed Mumble and his friends into the brig, where Hellas explained "oh and by the way, we came not to harm your land, Happy Feet. We came but to trap skuas to sell to our customer."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Mumble asked.

"The great Rodan Gizzardcrusher!" Hellas bellowed, prompting a gasp from each of Mumble's friends. "He has spent years building his new army, preparing himself for his grand return to Antarctica. To conquer all the penguin lands, one by one. He is currently in trading league with Wolfsworth Industries, which is where we shall be sending your detached head! You won't be leaving this boat until we get there, Rodan doesn't take good to excuses! Show 'em Aleksei!"

The first mate lifted his foot, or what was rather a small mangled piece of metal for a foot, before he opened his cloak and showed a massive zig-zag scar on his chest, trailing it with his flipper as he said "this is what happened to me the first time we showed up emptied handed" before pointing to his foot and saying "and this the second time. He promises to not be as "understanding" if it happens again!"

Mumble suddenly jumped out of the brig and was suddenly whisked off his feet by a skua.

"Hey kid!" Marshall said down to Mumble as she helped him onto the skua's back.

"Mumble, are you okay, sweetie?" Gloria asked next to him.

"Oh, come on Anna, you told Gloria about this!" Mumble moaned before the pirates began firing massive balls of snow at the airborne escapees.

"Cut 'em down, lads!" Hellas ordered. "Dunny lerrem' escape!"

As the crew focused on Marshall and her skua, Creed and Garner came on board to free the rest of Mumble's friends from the brig, and helped them onto skuas who carried them to safety.

As their friends joined them, Gloria asked Mumble "what did you mean when you said that, Mumble!"

"What? You mean the whole "why did you tell Gloria about this"? Well, that is an excellent question. I'll answer that wi-

"I can't hear you over this wind! Tell me when we land!"

Hellas noticed them leaving and yelled "Damn you, Happy Feet! You haven't seen the last of me! Damn you all to hell!"

That night, on the dark mountainous borders of Antarctica, the messenger skua flew past a massive fleet of ships full of weapons and traps, to a large crooked tower.

"I bring a message, to your master" the skua said to Finlay, the puffin servant to the leader of this army, who took the skua into the other room.

There, a tall intimidating figure walked toward them.

"What is your business here?"

"I have brought a message, sir, to your associate."

"I will see that, then" Chrysta said, walking out of the shadows and taking the message to read it. Once she had, she smiled evilly, saying "good. They have found who I was looking for. Now is the time to strike Emperor Land, while they don't expect it!"

"No!" Rodan said, stepping from his throne. He had learnt that his old nemesis Winter Barnes had found a home in Emperor Land, and wanted revenge for what he had done, which had cost Rodan his right flipper, which he had since replaced with a five fingered metal prosthetic.

"There have been reports of a large colony in the north, near No-Land. We must neutralise the threat they pose, and then, I will pay my old friend Winter a visit."

Back at Emperor Land, Mumble went to speak with Winter, who was talking to Emperor Land's elder Julius. Mumble walked in and said "Winter. We need to talk!"

"Okay, calm down kid, I'm all ears" Winter said calmly. Mumble talked a mile a minute as he said _"the-guys-and-I-were-stopping these-pirates-who-were on-the-outskirts-and-one-of-them-spoke-with-this-Irish-German-accent-and-this-other-guy-had-only-one-foot-and-they-put-us-in-the-br-_

"Okay, just slow down" Winter said, Mumble responding "(sigh) they said they were capturing creatures for that guy you talked about uh, Brogan...Blizzard Smasher, or something" stopping when he saw the terror on Winter's face, before he said "Mumble, get everyone inside. We have to fortify everything"

Mumble followed Winter down the stairs where the others were beginning to shut down the entrances. Mumble went to Winter saying "Wait what. Winter, just because Brogan is-

"Rodan Gizzardcrusher!" Winter interrupted, before adding "now in case you don't mind Mumble, we have to prepare for a war!"

"A war? Winter, Rodan's coming to get Emperor Land. We can't just sit here and wait for him to come. Let's just go out there and change his mind"

"There are some minds that can't be changed, Mumble. Emperor Land is what we need to worry about right now." Winter said before walking past Mumble. Marshall walked up to Mumble and said "he's right you know. It'd be crazy going back out there" Mumble pushing past her saying "I'm gonna need your skua!" before jumping onto Marshall's pet and setting off into the sky. Mumble went toward a hall in the glacier and tried going through another one, all of the cracks being shut and bolted. Mumble jolted Marshall's skua towards the main entrance, which Johnny and Moriarty were trying to close, Winter shouting "don't let him get out!". Marshall jumped onto the skua with Mumble as soon as they went through the entrance. Winter watched where they had gone and said "argh! Mumble!"

When they were half a mile out, Marshall said "there isn't going to be any talking you out of this is there?", Mumble simply saying "nope" as the skua went on ahead.


	6. You're not my father!

Hellas' ship the _Clean Slate _drifted through the fog as he examined the mist saying "reet lads. By the time this fog o'er here clears we'll be at Rodan's by daybreak. So, if we want to keep these (points to head) attached to these (points to body) I suggest we get ol' Slatey filled up with seals and skuas. Aye, it'll be a hard job, but that's why our families are all in danger right now so we best be gettin' to it then-"

"Skua right ahead Cap'n!" Aleksei shouted in shock, as Mumble and Marshall narrowly avoided the nets and landed on the deck. Hellas drew a sword and said "well, welcome aboard 'appy Feet. And here I was thinking we'd be empty handed."

Marshall armed herself as Mumble said "oh don't worry, we wouldn't let that happen. We surrender!" surprising Hellas and Marshall. Mumble ticked off a list that Aleksei was carrying saying "so that's one skua, one chinstrap and Chrysta Wolfsworth's former roommate turned arch nemesis. That oughta keep old Rodan happy, huh Michael Collins", that last comment being directed toward Hellas as Marshall and Mumble stepped into the brig. Hellas was slightly confused as he said "reet. What's your game, boy!"

"This isn't a game. I just want to meet Rodan" Mumble said, answering Aleksei's question of "why?" with "because I'm going to change his mind about the invasion" before stepping out of the brig and saying "I can change your minds. If I may...whoa!" when he was suddenly whisked up by a skua. "Johnny. Put me down!" as the latter said "remain calm Mumble. You're safe now!" Mumble freeing himself from the skua's grasp and landing on the sail of the ship. When he was on the deck he said "what are you guys doing here?!" Moriarty landing as he said "we're here to save you!" as Mumble angrily said "ugh, I don't need saving. I just hope that Win-"

"Mumble!" Winter said as he dismounted his skua, Hellas saying "well, we definitely won't be getting done this time lads. Ha ha, we've hit the Ja-" before Johnny hit him in the back of the head, Hellas falling unconscious once this had happened. Aleksei tried to help his captain, but was blocked by Creed and Garner, as Winter said "any of you guys feeling lucky you might just not be." Gloria came by too and said "Mumble I'm so glad you're safe" Mumble saying "ugh, seriously. Why is she always here?" as Winter helped Marshall out and said sternly to Mumble "you. Saddle up. We're going home."

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Rodan" Mumble responded.

"And why would you want to do that, may I ask?"

"So that I could change his mind about conquering Antarctica and being the bad guy. I already changed yours or else you wouldn't be here"

"Ugh. Mumble! Of all the irresponsible things you've done, this is by f-

"I'm trying to make peace with Rodan and stop a war happening Winter. How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants, Mumble! (sigh) Look, kid. Rodan Gizzardcrusher is a madman without conscience or mercy. You won't be able to reason with that"

"Now, Winter, I think I will be" Mumble said, slightly more confidant than his usual tone. "If you guys were there, then maybe I wouldn't have to do it alone"

"Mumble, you can't reason with Rodan. End of story."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've tried reasoning with evil and it didn't work. That's how I lost Natalie and it's how you lost Chrysta!"

"Well I didn't really lose her if Hellas says she's still alive, now did I?" Mumble said, Hellas waking up and saying "wait. Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Oh yeah, you bet she's alive. She's alive and as we speak she's plotting to kill you."

"Is this what this is about? Oh great. You're no different from Gloria."

"Oh so that's what you meant!" Gloria suddenly cut into the argument. "I try to protect you and this is how you repay me."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, Gloria. Okay, I don't _need_ your help and I don't _want_ your help. You have to stop being so overprotective of me!"

"Look Mumble" Winter said. "I've already lost my first family and I'm not gonna lose this one. I'm doing this for your own well-being. Look, I know I'm not your father, an-

"THEN STOP TRYING TO BE!" Mumble snapped angrily. Sometimes when he was in an argument with someone, Mumble would often lose his temper and lash out uncontrollable insults, usually not even knowing what he was saying until he had already said it. This conversation was one of the best examples of that. Once he had said this, his face dropped in shock, as Winter sighed and said "well. You..um..seem to know what you're doing then, and I'll just, er."

"Winter, I'm sorry. I ju-

"No no. Don't mind me. Just go out there. Have an adventure and reason with Rodan. Don't let my useless, boring presence get in your way."

When Winter turned his back, Mumble looked at Gloria, who reached out her flipper to comfort him, before turning his back on her and getting Marshall's skua saying "Winter. I can do this. I know I can" before flying off into the sky. Winter rubbed his eyes as Gloria prepared to go after him, shouting "no. Not you too. I've had enough mutiny today already! Get back to Emperor Land, we'll sort it out there!"

Elsewhere, Katniss sat on the balcony of the main building, talking with her newest crush, Ozcar.

"Wow, you look really beautiful today" he said.

"Yeah, you too. Oh, I mean gorgeous, I mean sexy. I mean hot-go-sex-handsome, you look handsome" Katniss stuttered. "So. Are you new here?"

"Oh, yeah. I just transferred from Sydney Aquarium. It was so boring in there, I thought I'd go crazy"

"Wow, that's awful. What about your family. All I can really call family here is my bezzie Gloria, and we have a few arguments every now and then."

"Oh yeah, it's tough being in a family. I should know, I had a lot of so-called "brothers and sisters" back at the aquarium. Being the only Emperor there it felt a little crowded from time to time."

"Oh, that's so sad" Katniss said, prompting an unfortunately awkward silence to follow, which was soon ended by both Katniss and Ozcar going for a kiss at the same time. It felt so right that Katniss did not want it to end. But it would soon have to. But still, it was good to be in love for the first time.

Meanwhile, Mumble sat on the ice boat that was heading north of Emperor Land. When he was about ten miles out, he could no longer see the silhouette of the land behind him. Thinking back to what he had said, he pulled his "hair" and screamed out his anger loudly, before laying on his back to think. When suddenly he felt a sound from behind him. He was almost certain of who it was.

"Oh come on Gloria, rea-" he started, before turning and seeing that it was not who he thought it was. It was a penguin about Winter's height, although wearing a tattered piece of cloth for a cape and a disfigured mask. The mysterious penguin rode on a Narwhal Whale, which then took off at great speed, which Mumble said "wait, come back! Who are you? Come back!" before jumping into the water and swimming after them.

Eventually he followed them to a tall glacier, which was full of unusual fish, birds and seals, breeds of which he had never seen before. Mumble had never been in a stranger place than this.

When suddenly a huge skua flew down to him and shrieked with his sharp talons outstretched. This creature was almost twice Mumble's height, and would surely tear a small helpless penguin like him to pieces. Mumble closed his eyes, awaiting his demise.


	7. Meeting Natalie

When suddenly the masked penguin beckoned the skua away from Mumble, stroking it's neck as is came to them. Mumble stood up and said "who are you? Why were you out there? Do you even understand what I'm saying? If you do, then Hi. My name is Mumble and can you please give me directions out of here. I need to get back home. I gotta make things right with Winter"

"Winter?" the masked penguin asked.

"Yes. Winter Barnes. Do you know him?"

The penguin took off her mask, revealing her face. She was a King penguin, the same age as Winter.

"My darling is alive. After all these years" she said.

"Wait. Who are you?" Mumble asked.

"I am a dear friend of Winter's" she answered sadly. "I am his wife"

"Natalie?"

"Come with me" she said before turning and heading towards a dim light, Mumble following for answers.

"Wait a minute. Come back. I don't get it. _You're_ Winter's wife! He has questions. I have questions. Where have you been. What have you been doing where you've been. Winter said you were dead. He said you were killed by a-

Mumble was suddenly cut short as he stepped into the light, seeing a huge ice mountain full of fish seals and birds of all species, and even creatures that no penguin had ever seen before. His amazement could only be summed up in one phrase: "woah."

He saw Natalie, and said "so, this is where you've been. For all these years. I'm sorry, but. I don't think Winter's gonna like this. I mean, it's not everyday you find out your wife is some kind of animal rescue guru."

"Yes well. For you see, Mumble. Winter and I had gotten together. It was the day of the female migration. Winter had our egg tucked gently under his feet. But just before we left, a pack of skuas came. They half-blinded Winter and smashed our egg. I tried to help him but one of them lifted me off the ground and threw me to the floor."

"But, how did you survive?"

"Oh, I only fell unconscious. I awoke hours later to find myself alone with the snow coming fast, and so I had to travel for shelter. On my journey, I encountered what was soon to become my dearest companion" Natalie answered, stroking the skua that had tried to kill Mumble earlier. "He saved me from a pack of leopard seals and took me here."

"Why didn't he eat you?"

"Oh, Boromir had never meant to harm me. He just thought I belonged here" she said, before walking over to the edge of the slope on which they stood, revealing a colossal sea creature resting in the sea below, water squirting out of his blowhole. "In the lair of the great Blue Whale. The biggest creature on this Earth. This, young Mumble, is the God of all fish. All who reside in this haven live under his care and command."

When suddenly, the gentle giant rose from the water, measuring at over 160ft high, it looked at the much smaller Mumble, and let out a noise that almost sounded like a song. A whale's song.

"So" Natalie said. "What do you think?"

"I can't find words to describe it" Mumble said, before answering with "it's amazing. He's amazing", and resting his flipper on the whale's nose.


	8. Kidnapping Hellas and Aleksei

Meanwhile, at the LOFAO clubhouse, Johnny had gathered the group, as well as Marshall, Creed, Garner, and Gloria, who brought Seymour, Petey and Katniss, who brought Ozcar, to discuss how to deal with the situation.

"Okay, here's my plan" Johnny said. "Me, Winter, Gloria, and Moriarty will follow Mumble, while the rest of you, including Katniss, Barry, Fantine, Seymour, Petey, Ozcar, Anna, Victor and Joe will hold off Rodan while you can and we'll come back once we have Mumble"

"I have one question" Ozcar said. "How do you intend to bring Mumble back here?"

"We're going to persuade him to come home"

"Well, if you need persuasion, then I'm quite the debater. I think it will be best if I join you on your quest"

"If he's going then I'm going too" Katniss objected. "I'd rather be with a hot guy(Ozcar), a self-help instructor(Johnny), a gangster(Moriarty), a war veteran(Winter) and an obsessive girlfriend(Gloria) than three merchants(Marshall, Creed and Garner), two perverts(Seymour and Petey) and a couple of chinstraps(Barry and Fantine).

"Very well" Johnny said. "The more the merrier if I do say so myself. Now come on. We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he is safe in Emperor Land! We leave...immediately" before Katniss said "but what about dinner?" to which Johnny corrected himself with "we leave...after dinner"

After they had left, Petey and Seymour began playing Go Fish(with none other than fish, of course), while Marshall played on a violin made of ice and Barry and Fantine kissed passionately.

"So what are we doing?" Petey asked as he collected his winnings from the centre of the table.

"I'm having super sexy time with my fiancé" Fantine answered.

"I meant what are we-as a group doing" Petey said, slightly embarrassed by Fantine's initial response.

"We're holding down the fort in case Rodan attacks" Barry answered, Marshall being slightly angered by their conversation causing her to miss a note.

"I just don't see. Why should we wait for Rodan to come to us, when we can just go fight him" Seymour said.

"Two problems" Creed answered. "One: He has an armada. Two: We don't even know where he is!"

"No we don't" Garner interrupted. "But there is someone who does. Get the skuas. I have a plan"

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Emperor Land, Hellas' ship was sitting still in the sea, their cargo worth nothing to Rodan. As Hellas sat with his head in his flippers, Aleksei asked "should we go back?"

"Why in Mary and Joseph's names would we do that!" Hellas ranted. "We have nowhere to go other than to Rodan, and we've nothin' to sell, no skuas, no seals. And 'appy Feet got away! If we dunny get those penguins, and fast, then I'll fu-

When suddenly, Hellas and Aleksei were taken off their feet by one of three skuas. Marshall poked her head down to their prisoners and said "hello boys!"

"Oi. What the bloody hell's goin' on 'ere, then. Eh?" Hellas asked.

"I'll say this as simply as I can. We're kidnapping you!" Petey said from one of the other skuas, which Seymour was struggling to control.

"What do you want from us?" Aleksei said before Marshall answered "you guys are gonna take us to Rodan"

"Ye what? And 'elp you lot get into Rodan's fortress? ha ha. Just kill me now, love" Hellas answered.

"If that's what you want" Marshall said before her skua loosened it's grip on the hostages, prompting childish screams from them both.

"No please. I beg of you. I'm too young to die!" Aleksei begged.

"Will you take us to Rodan?" Marshall asked.

"Never. I'm not goin' to him wee'out H-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hellas screamed as Marshall's skua dropped him several hundred feet, during which he shouted "alreet, alreet. You win. I'll take you to Rodan now PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Hearing this answer had Creed and Garner swooped down on their skua and caught Hellas just before he made contact with a hoard of sharp serrated icebergs.

"Okay, now which way?" Marshall ordered, as Hellas, still whimpering timidly from his near-death experience, pointed North, nervously stuttering "t-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-th-th-that w-w-w-w-w-way"

"Thank you very much. See how easy that was" Marshall taunted as the group flew North.


	9. Winter meets an old friend

Wake up" came a voice which awakened Ozcar from his slumber, to see his lost love Felicia.

"Where were you?"

"On a boat, looking for Mumble" he answered quietly as she kissed his cheek.

"Hm, what an adventure"

"Can you stay?"

"Oh, Ozcar. You know I can't"

"Oh Felicia. I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you, or anybody, ever again. I'm not that guy anymore"

"You can't hide forever, Ozcar" Felicia said, referencing what was once his life.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Back in the aquarium, Ozcar was a swashbuckling hero, who would keep the peace in his habitat, known by the alias of "Ozcar the awesome". By his side was always his true love, Felicia. One day he assumed that they would have a perfect life, with Felicia as his mate and a child to carry on his legacy._

_But it was not to last, for one day a penguin named Ivan had grown too tired of his lonely status began to lash out violently, as Ozcar went to pacify him he draw an icicle and began lashing at Ozcar furiously, as Felicia jumped behind her lover. After a struggle where Ivan slashed him across the flipper, Ozcar managed to take the icicle from Ivan and turned around with the point straight ahead, not realising Felicia was behind him until the icicle was deep in her abdomen, and her blood was dripping onto his flipper. Ozcar face dropped in shock as she fell to the ground._

_"Oh no. I'm sorry" he stuttered._

_"Ozcar" Felicia said as her dying words were "I love you"_

_When her eyes closed and her body fell limp, Ozcar screamed curses to the heavens in anguish._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"Felicia, please. If I could turn back time, then I would save you" Ozcar pleaded, as Felicia simply put her beak to his ear, and whispered "it's too late" where Ozcar saw the icicle in her chest and the blood gushing out.

"No! Please no!" he said, wanting his mental torture to cease.

"You can't hide!" she said over and over again.

"No please! Felicia!"

Ozcar suddenly woke up on the boat, screaming loudly until he realised that Gloria, Winter, Johnny, Moriarty and Katniss were still asleep. He walked out onto the front deck, brushing the fringe out of his eyes as he tried to clear his head. He tried to think of anything that would distract him from thinking about Felicia, when a voice said "Ozcar? Are you okay?". It was Katniss, who had been woken up by Ozcar's screaming.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Really. Just, um. Well, some day, huh?"

"Oh yeah, tell me about it. So, what was all the screaming for?"

"Oh you heard that?"

"Uh, yes, actually. I did. Kinda woke me up from a dream I was having. Some weird dream about all of Emperor Land being trapped by a giant iceberg, and everyone had to do that thing Mumble does to escape."

"Yeah, talk about crazy."

"So, why the screaming?"

"Oh, just some nightmare about someone I knew back at the aquarium. A close friend of mine"

"Oh yeah, boy or girl?" Katniss said, slightly put off in case it was the latter. If there was someone else, then she wouldn't hesitate to fight for Ozcar's affections.

"Girl. Felicia" Ozcar answered, but before Katniss could add someone to her list of people to kill, he continued "she um...died before I came here" which immediately calmed her down from any possible hostility.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Katniss said, holding Ozcar's flipper and pushing up the bracelet he wore, getting a small glimpse of the scar from Ivan's icicle before he pulled his flipper away.

"What was that?"

"I-it-it's nothing, really." he answered, trying to conceal his scar.

"You know, Ozcar. I wanna know more about this Felicia. Maybe if she was still alive, we could have been friends. I'd love it if you told me about her."

"Yeah. Me too" Ozcar said, before thinking again about that day, and continuing with "but I can't"

"But wh-

"I just can't!"

"Oh, well. If you ever change your mind, I'll be here" Katniss said, kissing Ozcar on the cheek before leaving. The kind, warm feel of her lips reminded him of Felicia and his many mistakes, but he chose not to resist, for reasons even he could not figure out.

When morning came, Gloria woke up the group and said "okay guys, we found land. We'll split up and search for Mumble"

After about an hour of searching, Gloria and Katniss separated from the group and got lost in the glacier. When suddenly Katniss was caught in a trap and dragged down a hole by a piece of rope.

"Katniss" Gloria screamed.

When Katniss reached the bottom, she was confronted by a penguin wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" he snapped. "Who are you and why did you come here"

"Katniss" Winter said as the group came to their friend's rescue. The masked penguin saw Winter and said "oh my Guin. It cannot be. Winter. Is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?"

The penguin took off his mask. Winter was amazed to see this face again.

"Patrick?"

"You're alive? Good Guin, you're alive. ha ha" Winter exclaimed with great joy, welcoming the embrace of his fellow King penguin.

"I thought you were all dead. The gizzards closed in on us. I thought I was the only one left"

"No, we warriors fought our way out, as always" Patrick responded.

"So, where's Clarence...and Brucey?" Winter asked, when after a brief silence Patrick answered "those two trouble-makers can't be with us anymore. Held off the gizzards as best they could but they took them none the less."

"Oh. He was a good penguin" Winter said, before Gloria interrupted with "okay, okay. We get it, you two know each other. You're both old. But, we just need to find Mumble."

"Mumble?"

"Yeah, Patrick. Mumble Happy Feet. He's our friend. We believe he went after Rodan and we need to find him before he gets himself killed."

"Well, you can't track him alone" Patrick added. "I'll track him with you. There's an island not far from here. He might be there."

"Well, bless you for helping us. Oh, it's so good to see you again, old friend."

Moriarty suddenly cut in and said "okay, why don't you lot catch up_ after_ we save Mumble from killing himself"


	10. Meeting Rodan

As they flew through the sky, with Hellas and Aleksei as their hostages, Marshall and the rest of the group arrived at the dark north borders: Rodan's lair.

As they landed, they followed Hellas, who led them through the caverns, narrowly avoiding the sharp icicles that protruded from the walls and ceiling.

"So, lead us to Rodan" Petey ordered, trying to sound intimidating, though he quickly cowered behind Seymour when Hellas simply said "boo"

"Okay, it's this way" Aleksei said, leading them down a slope to reveal a large armada of ships being prepared for battle.

"Wow, how many are there" Marshall asked, having never seen so many ships in one place in her life.

"So many ye won't even be able te count 'em" Hellas answered stubbornly.

"Well, what's the plan?" Seymour asked.

"We'll get down there undercover, once we have Rodan in our sights, we'll take him down!" Fantine said, to which Barry agreed.

"So, I see ye won't be needin' us any time soon, then" Hellas said as he and Aleksei tried to back away slowly.

"Oh no, you two. You have an important role to play too" Garner said as Creed grabbed the prisoners from behind.

Once their plan was put into action, Hellas and Aleksei walked past the guards unnoticed, as the rest of the group climbed up the tower from the outside. Hellas opened the door to Rodan's office, where the latter, expecting their arrival, said "ah, welcome Hellas. Did we bring something that's useful to me?"

"Well, I-I-I a-ac-actually, um-found uh...n-n-n-notin" Hellas stuttered nervously, when suddenly the roof above them caved in and the group fell to the floor, immediately being restrained by Rodan's soldiers.

"Well, what is this!" Rodan demanded the answer to, grabbing Marshall by the throat and laughing. "Who are you, and where do you come from"

"We're um...tourists...in need of direction. So, to get out of here it's um...first on the left" Marshall answered, before Barry accidentally dropped a trinket. Rodan picked it up and, examining it, found that it was once possessed by Noah the Elder. He asked "so...tourists, you say"

"Yep, tourists. From, uh, Icela-

"Liars!" he snapped, slapping Marshall hard across the face. "You really believed you could decieve me. Anna Marshall. You have come from Emperor Land, haven't you?"

When they were tied up, Rodan said "congratulations Hellas. Today you live, thanks to your little gifts over here" pointing to the captors-turned-prisoners.

"Of course, you most likely remember the last time you failed me" he continued, as he lifted Hellas off the ground in order to reveal the pitchfork-shaped scar on his chest, for all the group to see. "And you really don't want to do that again, do you?"

"N-n-n-no" Hellas said, struggling to breathe with Rodan's metal arm wrapped around his neck.

"No indeed. Now take your first mate and never return"

"What? But no, why?"

"Your services are no longer of use to me and are therefore no longer required. Now go"

"No, this int' reet. Wharrabout me family? You said you'd keep 'em safe if I did as ye said, now where are they"

"Oh, poor naive Hellas. We made that deal too long a time ago" Rodan said, fishing out the skull of a female Adelie, which brought terror and shock to Hellas' face.

"No, please tell me ye didn't do this" Hellas begged.

"Look right ahead Hellas. I already did. Here, you can keep the merchandise" Rodan responded smugly as he tossed the skull to Hellas, who darted for the exit with Aleksei, the guards letting them pass without a care.

"Now then" he continued, looking at his prisoners. "It has come to my attention thanks to my reliable sources that you are all allied with Winter Barnes."

"Who? I don't know who that is" Marshall lied, until Petey ruined the plan with "yes you do. Come on Marshall, he's that one eyed King penguin that's friends with Mumble."

"Indeed he is" Chrysta said, walking out of the shadows.

"(gasp) Chrysta Wolfsworth!"

"Oh, what's wrong, you guys. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Chrysta mocked.

"How did you survive? You killed yourself!"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Wolfsworth Industries fall-breaker. Invented by my beloved father. I was lucky to have one of these to hand on that frightful night not five weeks ago."

"Aw, why does the bad guy always get the good stuff?" Barry whined.

"And so, I have decided, to let you people live to see your home be destroyed" Rodan explained. "Although first, we must make a quick stop at No-Land."

As Hellas and Aleksei walked out, Hellas saw the skuas that had taken them there, chained up for torture. He saw the guard asleep, the key to the cages in his flipper. Hellas suddenly had what he liked to call "a magnificent idea".


	11. Winter finds his love

Marshall paced back and forth in the cell, trying to stop herself succumbing to madness, while Seymour tried to get to sleep with Petey talking to him non-stop.

"So, I said "hey Katniss, what is happenin' beautiful" and she's all "I'm so in love with Leonardo Dicaprio over there that I'll pretend to be a lesbian so that you'll go away". Honestly, I can imagine that chick magnet Ozcar looks good on the outside but on the inside. He's a goblin. A green goblin. That's what I think of him. What do you think Marshall?"

"I think that you should STOP TALKING!" Marshall shouted furiously. "Do you two morons even have a shred of a clue about what is happening to us right now? We're doomed you idiots!"

"That comment hurt my feelings!" Petey said. "Thanks a lot!"

"Well, at least we're doomed together, right Barry" Fantine said proudly.

"Yep, although we really should have written a will before this" Barry answered.

"Well, we could pass the time? I spy?" Garner asked, to which the rest of the group reluctantly agreed. As they sat in a circle Marshall said "and by the way Petey. You don't understand women, no different from my ex-boyfriend!"

"You had a boyfriend!?"

"You bet I did. Oh and we did things. And oh boy, you are way too young to hear about those things! I'm talking about doing stuff back and front over here, bitch! thought I was living happily ever after, then that asshole breaks up with me-while I was pregnant(he didn't know about it yet)- and goes to open a place in Vegas! Good Guin, menare dumb!"

Garner quietly broke the suspense with "okay, now that Anna's had her little breakthrough, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with P"

"Penguins" Marshall asked.

"Correct. Your turn Anna"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with P"

"Prisoners" Seymour asked.

"Correct"

"Okay, so I spy with my little eye, something beginning with F"

"Fly!" Petey shouted loudly, before he and Seymour decided to inexplicably break into song.

**Petey and Seymour:** _I wanna party (wanna part)_

_I wanna samba (wanna sam)_

_I wanna party (wanna part)_

_I wanna samba (wanna sam)_

_I wanna party and live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (partay) and fly!_

**Petey: **_I'ma fly, fly just like a bird_

**Seymour:** _But you are a bird_

**Petey:** _Oh yeah. You're right, so let me fly just like a rocket babe _(okay)

_Fly so high, that I'll need to come down for ox-y-gen _(hey)

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' it _(hey)

"Stop singing!" Marshall ordered angrily, her patience hanging by a small, weak, thread piece.

"Alright" Seymour said reluctantly. "But you right, it was fly"

"Okay" Petey continued, but was suddenly interrupted by a voice that said "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R"

"Rudimental?" Seymour asked.

"No! Rescue!" Hellas answered as he rode Marshall's skua and ripped off the roof of the cell, allowing them to escape.

"Wait, Hellas. Why are you saving us?" Marshall asked, equally surprised and confused.

"We decided to join the good lads instead" Hellas explained as he helped each of them onto a skua.

"Thanks for the change of heart" Victor said when they took off.

"The Prisoners are escaping!" Chrysta shouted angrily, as she ordered the catapults to be fired at the escapees. Not one net was successful in the task of incarcerating the skuas, although one of them got wrapped around Victor's head as they flew.

"How do you change the gears on this thing!?" Petey asked as the skua he and Seymour were sharing attempted to throw them both off.

"Not much experience, eh?" Aleksei asked, to which they both nodded.

"Rodan, they got away!" Chrysta reported.

"Curses!" Rodan shouted, throwing everything in the room he could get his hands on, even Finlay, who shouted "tell my story!" before hitting a wall, and then saying "I'm alive? It's a miracle!"

"I've been very generous to the world for far too long. And It's cost me much" Rodan said coldly as he looked at his prosthetic arm. "Are the ships ready?"

"Yes. The whole armada" Chrysta answered.

"Good. Because now we're on schedule. We set sail to No-Land. And make sure to bring the secret weapon."

Once they were clear of the lair, Marshall said "okay, come on guys. Let's get back to Emperor Land. At least we'll be safe there until Rodan comes."

"No! Wait!" Hellas objected. "We need to get to No-Land"

"No-Land? Why?"

"We have to find whoever's there and warn 'em aboot Rodan!"

"I don't know, Hellas."

"It's the right thing to do"

"Okay" Marshall said. "You heard the German-Irishman. Let's get to No-Land."

Meanwhile, Mumble sat on the ledge with Natalie, overlooking her great sanctuary.

"So, why didn't you come back?" he asked. "I mean, you knew the way, didn't you?"

"(sigh) Yes, I knew the way. But I just had this strange feeling that told me that Winter would be better off without me."

"Well, that feeling was wrong. A lot of bad things happened to Winter when you weren't there. He became a mercenary, he had to kill for whoever gave him the most. And One day he took a job offer from Cliff Wolfsworth, whose sister I had just met. Cliff wanted to destroy Emperor Land and build his own empire, and somehow I was the only thing that stood in his way. It was Winter's job to kill me but, (sigh) he had the chance to, but didn't. So then he just had a change of heart and helped us to stop the Wolfsworths' plan."

"Well, it's good to see that Winter still has his adventures from time to time" Natalie said.

Meanwhile, Winter and the group, including Patrick, landed on No-Land. Gloria was talking to Patrick as they got off the boat. "Mumble was the last hatchling that year. (sigh) I'm so worried for him, especially after what happened last month" Gloria said sadly

"Don't worry. I know that one day, Mumble'll be the strongest of us all. Just you wait" Patrick responded confidently.

"Okay, so Mumble's tracks lead here" Winter said, as they walked onto the land.

"We'll split up. Then we can find him quicker" Ozcar suggested.

"Okay, I'll organise" Winter responded. "Johnny, you go with Moriarty."

"Right on it" Moriarty answered.

"Hey Patrick, are you okay going alone ."

"Roger" Patrick responded before Katniss said "no we're looking for Mumble"

"I know. Roger that."

"Look, how about we find Mumble first and then find Roger later"

"I'll go with Gloria, and Ozcar. You go with Katniss" Winter said, prompting the love-sick Katniss to immediately wrap her arms around Ozcar's waist with Joy.

"Alright. Split up!"

As they looked around the island, Gloria said "hey Winter. I'm sorry"

"What for, kiddo?"

"For pissing Mumble off into saying that to you. He didn't mean it. He's thinks you're the best thing to happen since boiled sushi, honestly. He actually said that"

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help but feel that he's right. I mean, he has his own dad but they just don't talk."

Elsewhere, Johnny and Moriarty trekked through some narrow ice caves, talking about Winter's love life.

"That Natalie lass seemed nice from Winter's descriptions. Shame the fates didn't agree though" Moriarty said.

"You know Andy, I had a girlfriend once. Beautiful, she was. Though she moved to Adelie land and well"

"The distance killed it, eh?"

"That and the fact that she kept mating with other blokes" Johnny revealed. "A _lot_ of other blokes."

"Oh aye, you see Johnny boy. That's why I never got married. That and _the other thing_ but still, you can never predict what they'll do behind your back."

Meanwhile, Ozcar and Katniss searched around for Mumble in a dim-lit, secluded cavern, at the request of Katniss herself of course.

"Hey Ozcar, I have to say"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You look really, well, buff. Do you know that. I mean, feeling your bicep downright gives me goosebumps."

"Well, I don't work out very often."

"You look like you do" Katniss said with a flirtatious tone in her voice, when suddenly Winter barged in on them and said "hey, I found tracks. They're Mumble's. Come on"

Mumble walked through the cavern, Natalie perched on a ledge just above him, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind, a flipper covering his mouth. "Okay Mumble, we'll be off now" Johnny said as he began to drag Mumble out. Mumble pulled Johnny's flipper off of his beak and let loose from his grasp. He turned to see Winter come in. Winter said "Mumble. Don't ever do something that crazy again, ya hear me? (sigh) I'm just glad you didn't get yourself killed"

"Winter. I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it"

"I know, Mumble. It's fine" Winter said as the others gathered behind them. suddenly, a masked Natalie jumped down and looked at Winter, who pushed Mumble behind him and drew his blade, saying "who are you? Show your face!"

Winter's face dropped as she threw her mask aside, revealing the very penguin he thought he would never see again.

"Natalie?"

"Oh boy" Patrick said from behind them.

"Y-y-you're alive?" Winter asked, to which Natalie said "I know what you're gonna say"

"Yep. Definitely why I never got married" Moriarty said in annoyance.

Winter walked up to her, but rather than the scolding Natalie was expecting due to not coming back when she had the chance, he instead burst into tears and hugged her tightly, which she returned happily.

"I just can't believe you're alive" he said joyfully. "And you're still as beautiful as the day I met you"

Seeing Winter once again reunited with his love, Mumble simply smiled.


	12. How Hellas came to be

As the wind and snow blew violently, Marshall and the group landed on a snowy banking to make camp. They took shelter in a dark cavern, blinded by the lack of light, as Hellas bent down to scribble with some pieces of wood.

"Well" Petey said as he looked around. "It's spacious, I guess. Could be a little warmer, and, um...oh yeah, we can't even see anything! We're blind in here!"

As Petey said this, Hellas managed to strike the two pieces together and spark a fire, after which he said "Ye see there. that's the choice y'have in this world, my brothers and sisters. Ye can let nature get the best of you or you can get the best of nature!"

As they gathered round, Hellas realised where they were.

"What's up, Hellas?" Marshall asked as she turned to see where he was looking, only to see a solid wall made of assorted skeletons of penguins, seals and skuas. Seymour came close to fainting in shock.

"What is that?"

"Whatever's left of East Adelie Land" Aleksei answered. Hellas was clearly uncomfortable here, which made Marshall realise why he didn't have a Cuban accent.

"This is, um, the place where I was born" Hellas explained. "One of Rodan's earliest conquests" he continued, beginning to slip into some disturbing memories.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The sun was shining over East Adelie Land. Hellas stood next to his wife Vallarama, who kept their unnamed baby under her feet._

"This was once a thriving empire. Home to a great ten thousand" Hellas explained.

_"So peaceful. So perfect" was how Vallarama described their home._

_"Indeed, Val. Indeed" Hellas responded as they kissed, looking over the youths of the colony playing in the sun._

"With my family beside me, I watched with joy. All my friends and neighbours. All safe. Though I never could have foretold what would come next"

_When suddenly, the glacier burst open and many armed penguins came rallying in, some riding on skuas and seals. The innocent civilians ran for their lives as their home was ravaged around them, many a penguin being butchered with the soldiers' ice carved machetes, while only a lucky few were taken prisoner. Hellas saw who was commanding the army. A king penguin who's body was littered with wounds and injuries of the past, his face scarred to the point of being easily distinguishable: the foul, the mighty, Rodan Gizzardcrusher._

"Seekin' only power 'n' position, Rodan and his soldiers laid waste to the colony. I watched with fear as my friends were killed mercilessly by their hundreds, wee-out a hope in hell of stopping this mindless slaughter."

_Hellas saw the soldiers take his wife and child and tie them up with several other prisoners. He ran to the leader and begged him for their freedom._

_"What can you offer me, you slimy pathetic waste?" Rodan asked._

_"Please, sir. I'll do anythin', I swear" Hellas pleaded on his knees. Rodan simply nodded and gestured his thugs to untie them, before saying "so, what is your name, Adelie?"_

_"Hellas, sir. Hellas, Son of Erik"_

_"Very well, Hellas. You will capture creatures for me to use in my army. Bring forward the Maverick!"_

_Hearing this made the soldiers push forward a stout Maverick penguin._

_"Please to make your acquaintance, captain. I am Aleksei of Maverick Land" he explained._

_"Captain?"_

_"Yes Hellas, meet your new first mate! You are now the captain of the Clean Slate. Congratulations" Rodan said sarcastically, before telling the soldiers holding Vallarama and the baby to "take them away!"_

_"Wait, no, no! We had a deal! We just had a deal! You said you'd let them go!" Hellas objected._

_"Until you have worked off your full potential, your family is my collateral insurance , they stay with me! You don't do your business, I cut her throat out! You go to get help, I cut her throat out. Okay?" Rodan said before taking the prisoners away, Hellas shouting "No, please. No. Vallarama!"_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"So, that's why we're going to No-Land, then" Marshall deduced, to which Hellas said "aye. Many years have passed since that day, and I've done nothin' but sit back and regret all that I've done. I canny allow these innocent penguins to pay for my mistakes any longer. And that's why we need to go to No-Land!"

After the others had fallen asleep, Hellas and Aleksei looked out over the waste land, under the dark deserted mountain.

"So captain, what of that?"

"The mountain? Oh aye, that's the Misty mountain. The landmark of East Adelie Land" Hellas explained. "Aleksei, I have something I want ye to do"

"Yes captain"

"When, and if, we accomplish this mission, you shall stay in Emperor Land, you shall call these penguins your family now"

"What of you, sir?"

"I must go, first-mate, to a place far away, far from company and far from memory, to die in peace as a free man"

"B-but, captain"

"And you will call me captain no longer. My name is Hellas. Now promise me you will do this. Promise?"

"Yes. I promise. Hellas."

"Good, for when the time comes, you must continue your journey without me. I am proud to have known you, my closest and dearest friend. Now, get some sleep, old friend. You'll need it"

Aleksei went to sleep as Hellas stood guard all night, soothing himself to sleep with a song his father Erik used to sing to get him as a child. It told of adventure, of treasure and of the misty mountain itself.

**Hellas:** _Far over, the misty mountains rise,_

_Leave us standing, upon the height, _

_What was before, we see once more,_

_Is our kingdom, a distant light._

_Fiery mountain, beneath the moon,_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon,_

_For home a song, that echoes on,_

_And all who find us, will know the tune._

_Some folk, we never forget._

_Some folk, we never forgive._

_Haven't seen the back of us yet,_

_We'll fight as long as we live,_

_All eyes on the hidden door,_

_To the lonely mountain,_

_We'll ride in the gatherin' storm,_

_Until we get, our long, forgotten gold._

_Far away, the Misty mountains cold._


	13. How to train your skua

Meanwhile, at No-Land, Natalie was showing the search party the sanctuary she had made in the years since her disappearance.

"This is nice, Natalie. I'll give you that" Patrick said. "But was it worth disappearing for?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore" Natalie answered. While she said this, Johnny asked "excuse me. What about these things?" pointing towards several adolescent skuas that were flying out of control. Natalie answered "those are teenage skuas. They can't be controlled by the whale until they're adults"

Meanwhile, Gloria had pulled Mumble aside to talk to him, pulling the curtain behind them.

"Mumble, we need to talk" she said, to which he answered "whatever I borrowed from you, Gloria, I'll give it back when we get home"

"Not about borrowing, Mumble. That's not what I meant. Where have you been for the past couple weeks?"

"You know, trekking in mountains, helping Anna with her experiments, hanging out with Winter and Johnny and F-

"Yeah, but, I haven't talked to you in weeks"

"You talked to me two days ago, remember? It was like, hi Mumble, d'you get a haircut, or something like that, I don't know, I'm not really so sure, what di-

"What did you mean, when you talked to Anna on the skuas?"

"What, about thanks for saving us and about that thing on my-

"Don't play games with me, Mumble. I'm as smart as I am beautiful, you know. I mean when you said why she told me about this?"

"Because you didn't have to be there. It was unnecessary for you to come"

"What about after that. About me being overprotective"

"Well, you have to admit, Gloria. You've been really possessive lately"

"What!"

"You know, like, oh how do I describe this? Uh, possessive, overprotective, extreme. Oh, I got it. Gloria, for the last month, I have been going to mountains, hanging out with my LOFAO friends and even hanging with Anna, Victor and Joe in order to avoid a certain well-meaning-but-totally-smothering friend who happens to be a female. There."

"Are you done?"

"Yep"

"You piece of plankton! I'll kill you!" Gloria said, grabbing Mumble by the scruff of his neck, and saying "how dare you call me overprotective! I'm trying to help you from making the same mistake that you did with Chrysta!"

"And because of that, you nearly destroyed my relationship with Winter. He's like a father to me! The father that I never had, and do you know how much of a jerk I sounded like when I said that to him! And why do you care so much about protecting me?"

"Well, I...honestly, because...

"A month ago all you cared about was beating Chrysta but now you're all selfless and noble. If I want your help, I'll ask for it!"

"It's because I lo-" Gloria started before she slipped and fell into Mumble, sending them both through the curtain and onto the floor, Gloria lying on top of Mumble for the rest of the group to see.

"(whistling) Well, Gloria. What a surprise. I thought you'd be able to resist your urges" Katniss mocked in a friendly manner.

"Well, I sensed a lot of chemistry and went for it" Gloria responded sarcastically.

"Aw, Winter. Just like you and me" Natalie said.

"Yes indeed, Nat. Yes indeed"

While this was happening, Ozcar walked over to a skua that was curled in the corner. He stroked it's smooth, brown feathers as he observed the broken chains on it's legs. He correctly deduced that this skua had once been captured by Rodan, but he wondered why he was free.

"Those chains heavy, boy?" he asked, to which the mute skua nodded. "Don't worry. I've got just the thing"

Ozcar reluctantly pulled out an icicle. The very icicle he had stabbed Felicia with. He tried not to look at the weapon as to avoid any memories of that day. He carefully placed the icicle on one of the skua's shackles, and cut it off. He then saw the other chain wrapped around the skua's left leg and wing. Ozcar slowly crawled onto the skua's back and prepared to cut the shackle, Katniss noticing this in the process. Ozcar carved the chain slowly and carefully, when suddenly Katniss yelled "Ozcar!" startling him into slicing the chain to pieces, freeing the skua and sending him flying across the room, Ozcar hanging onto his back for dear life.

"Somebody get that crazy bird under control!" Johnny shouted as the skua flew around the roof. He then swivelled and flew close to ground. "He's comin' in fast!"

"Get down!" Moriarty yelled, prompting everyone except Natalie to drop to the floor, narrowly avoiding the bomb-like skua. Eventually, Ozcar jumped down to the skua's neck and threw them both to the floor, Steadying the beast to a halt.

Katniss ran to help Ozcar, but only angered the skua into swiping it's beak in her direction, Ozcar jumping in between the two just in time. The skua's beak slashed Ozcar across the flipper, but he managed to hide the wound from the others while he steadied the creature.

"Down boy, down. Down, please!" Ozcar said nervously, before he finally pacified the skua into kneeling down peacefully. "Good boy" Ozcar said gently as he pet the sleeping skua's beak.

"Ozcar, that was so amazing!" Katniss said as she ran to hug Ozcar, before the skua awoke and blocked her path in a protective manner, before Ozcar said "it's okay, alright boy. She's a friend"

"How did you do that, uh...?" Mumble asked, having never met the penguin with Katniss before.

"Ozcar. And I take it you're Mumble"

"Yeah, Okay, but how did you do that Ozcar?"

"I have no idea. I just saw the skua, he was chained up for some reason, so I set him loose and-

"And you gained his trust" Natalie explained. "Your actions have proved to this skua that you are his friend, and have now gained his friendship and trust"

"Cool" Ozcar said, before turning to his new pet. "I think I'll call you Blitzkrieg, or just Blitz for short"

Blitz nodded in approval, as Ozcar and Katniss embraced him.

"Well, it's nice to know that skuas can be tamed" Moriarty said.

"Yes indeed, Andy" Johnny answered. "Yes indeed"


	14. Dr Moriarty

That night, while the others slept on the floor, Ozcar walked over to where Katniss slept and pulled the makeshift cover over her. He then realised that the blood from the scratch from Blitz was dripping onto the quilt. He pulled his flipper away and turned to leave but suddenly hesitated, before turning back and kneeling down to Katniss, before brushing her bangs back and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Though she was asleep Katniss still smiled after Ozcar had kissed her.

Ozcar then stood out on the balcony of Natalie's sanctuary, looking into the dark sky. He looked to the ground where the blood was still pouring out from the claw marks on his flipper. He looked up to see Felicia once again.

"That's a lot of blood, Ozcar" she said.

"I think I know blood when I see it" he answered sarcastically.

"Why did you do it? I thought you were done being the hero"

"She needed my help"

"And now you've helped her. Your job is done"

Ozcar was beginning to lose conciousness with his blood loss."Come to me. It's not hard to die" Felicia said gently. Ozcar took a few shaky steps and collapsed, Katniss being awoken by the sound of his impact. Ozcar woke up what seemed like hours later, to see Katniss and Johnny looking down on him. Ozcar sat up to see Moriarty washing some needles and Winter and Natalie outside the door.

"Ozcar, it's me, Katniss. You okay, babe?" Katniss asked, an obviously worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine. Fine, really, I ju-ah!" Ozcar yelped before looking at the stitches on his flipper. "What is this?"

"You have a massive cut on your arm" Katniss explained. "Andy over here stitched you up"

"Andy?"

"Aye, that is my name. I know" Moriarty answered sarcastically.

"Well, thank you" Ozcar said before getting off of the surgery table. Katniss pucked her lips in a kissing position, which Ozcar did not notice and simply ignored. Katniss realised this and sank in sadness. _Why is he ignoring me_ she thought to herself.

"Bleeding like a freshly slaughtered pig, he was" Moriarty told Johnny as he continued to wash the needles. Fortunately, I just happen to be one of the best surgeons in Gentoo Land."

"Surgeon?" Katniss asked, before then saying "ooh. Can you do plastic?"

"Plastic?"

"You know, like um...how do I say this? Uh. Oh yeah" Katniss answered before pointing to her upper frontal area. Moriarty simply dropped his head in disgust and said "well, maybe if I had the right materials"

Meanwhile, Ozcar walked weakly into a room, still dizzy from loss of blood, and stumbled onto a chair. With the feeling that he may pass out, Ozcar turned and saw Felicia again.

"Why the kiss, Ozcar?"

"(sigh) Katniss...is a...good...penguin" Ozcar struggled to say.

"You can't do this Ozcar" Felicia said. "Everyone you love dies"

Ozcar suddenly saw an image-or rather, a vision-of Rodan raising a sword for the kill. Ozcar could not see who was under Rodan's foot, though he or she looked oddly familiar. As Rodan brought his sword down, Ozcar snapped out of his weakened state, only to see Katniss staring at him, smiling widely.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little...dizzy" Ozcar answered.

"So, you doing anything right now?" she asked.

"Oh, you know" Ozcar nervously tried to think of something to say. "Just...um...thinking about...Felicia"

"What!" Katniss said, shocked at Ozcar's answer.

"You know, Felicia. My friend from the aquarium. The one who died"

"Oh, Felicia. Sorry, I thought you said something else. So, how's that coming along"

"Well, it's fine. You know, just, thinking about her"

"Well, do you need someone to think about her with you?"

"Well, no, not re-" Ozcar tried to say as Katniss jumped down before he could finish his answer.

"Sorry, I'm a little cold" Katniss said. "Do you mind if I uh...

"If you wh-"

Before Ozcar could say anything, Katniss had already wrapped her arms around him in a slightly intimate embrace, resting her head underneath his chin. Ozcar thought he had no choice but to play along with her actions, reluctantly returning the embrace.

"So, how did Felicia...you know?" Katniss asked as she trailed her flipper to his bracelet, once again trying to see his scar, only for Ozcar to jerk away his flipper again.

"Oh, I'd rather not"

"Come on, Ozcar. Please, let me help you. Maybe I can ease your pain"

"Who says I'm in pain?"

"A penguin who has nightmares every night of their life is in pain. So if you just let me, maybe I can help. I want to help you"

"No you don't. You just want to get with me! But guess what! It's not gonna happen"

"How dare you-

"How dare I? How dare you! You can't just play the empathy game with me here, you don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just told me"

"Look, do you really want to know how Felicia died. Why she's not here right now. Why you're not, strangling her to get me to notice you?"

"Yes"

"It's because of me!"

"What?"

"A long time ago, the guys at the aquarium used to call me Ozcar the Awesome. Felicia was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. One day, some crazy penguin was threatening everyone with a knife. I went to stop him, Felicia was behind me, and I was just stupid enough to turn around!"

"You mean-

"Yes. I killed her!" Ozcar snapped angrily, before looking at his scar and saying "(sigh) along with Ozcar the Awesome"

"Ozcar" Katniss said, more gently than usual. "I know you're upset about Felicia, but you can't just oppress your emotions like that. Just let me help, please"

"No. I'm sorry but I can't let you help me."

"Well, why ca-

"Because you just can't help me so just forget it!"

"Okay, fine. Next time you need a friend, don't come looking for me then!" Katniss answered angrily before storming out of the room, holding any tears for when she was alone. Ozcar looked at his scar again and looked at the bracelet he usually covered it with. He grabbed it angrily and threw it out the window, before slumping down on the floor and putting his face in his flippers.


	15. Into a Fantasy

As his armada was pulled through the ocean by their secret weapon, Rodan looked into the ocean at the water that was spurting out frequently. When Chrysta came and said "Rodan, we are a few hours away from No-Land. We will be there by noon".

"Excellent. Once we're at No-Land, we will bring down their alpha whale, and then all that will remain is to go to Emperor Land, where I can finally finish off my old nemesis Winter."

"Well, it won't be that easy. I have fought Winter and his friends before" Chrysta said. "They're practically a family. They fight together or not at all. That's how they won the first time. that Happy Feet cost me everything that gave me hope. That Winter really knows how to bring others together, doesn't he?"

"I was a laughing stock because of him. But once those pathetic penguins see my armada, they will have a choice. They can fight, and they will all die. Or they can bow, in which case only most of them will die. And I will take back what is rightfully mine". Rodan said with anger in his voice before turning and shouting in a mysterious language, urging his weapon to swim faster.

Meanwhile, at No-Land Natalie was cleaning some icicles while Mumble talked to her about how different the civilised world had become while she was gone, while Johnny and Moriarty were eating the fish that Natalie had been cooking earlier on.

"Well, it tastes nice, I must admit" Johnny said, before Moriarty took a bite saying "aye, but it's not really to my fancy. Them Tabasco-spiced fish heads could take more lives than a carving knife"

"And you know Natalie; if you come back with your creatures from the sanctuary, then Rodan won't have a choice but to listen. We can talk to him together" Mumble said, before Natalie said "I don't think so, Mumble. Rodan is never going to change, believe me". Mumble easily noticed that Natalie and Winter shared the same attitude toward Rodan changing his ways, asking "yeah but, as far as I know anyone can change. If Winter could, then I'm sure Rodan can" before Winter interrupted and said "Yeah, sorry Mumble, but I think that a thirteen year old Emperor Penguin talking to him about peace would be a lot for someone like Rodan to take in. Isn't that right, Patrick?"

"Oh yes. Mumble, you sound as if you haven't heard about why Rodan went to war with Abraham" Patrick said, only for Mumble to say "of course I've heard. Winter told me that Rodan was a soldier. He fought in a lot of battles or something and went bat-fish crazy, then Abe banished him then Rodan killed him and Winter cut off Rodan's flipper, right?"

"Oh, I see You didn't tell him, did you Winter?"

"Tell me what?" Mumble asked.

"(sigh) I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Well, here goes" Winter said with reluctance. "Mumble, a long time ago, and although no one actually knew it at the time Rodan was starting to go crazy with lust for power. Anyway, one day there was a gathering of Elders in the great glacier of EmperorLand, you know the big one that Noah sits on. So yeah, there were elders there from every penguin land. EmperorLand, Adelie Land, MaverickLand and KingLand, although there were others. I was there with my father and his predecessor Simon The Elder; we were there because we had to discuss the famine that had been affecting our lands at the time. Many believed that creatures called aliens were responsible for taking the fish. Then suddenly the door burst open and in comes some shadowy penguin draped in a cape made of bloodstained cloth. He came to offer the elders a deal. My father of course had been friends with this stranger since they were chicks but anyway, this penguin tells them that he, calling himself Rodan Gizzardcrusher, was devoted to the betterment of his fellow penguins. He said that he would rid us of this alien curse, if all they did was choose to bow before him"

Johnny and Moriarty, who had come in while Winter was telling the story, began to laugh after hearing that last part, Gloria even having to wipe a tear from her eye from crying with laughter. Even Mumble began to giggle a bit at the thought of penguins bowing to another penguin, before Winter added "oh yeah. We all laughed too, laughed that poor pathetic penguin out of there" Winter remembered Rodan say "very well. May your choice be your own undoing" before he left, as he continued the story with "once he had gone, the elders continued their laughter, when all of a sudden the door blew to bits and several armoured skuas broke all hell loose in the room". Winter paused as Mumble and the others went silent, before adding "my father and I…were the only ones who escaped". Mumble looked to the floor after he had heard this.

In their silence Ozcar stormed into the room angrily. He was cursing under his breath as he looked for things to break in his anger. "Uugghh! That penguin is such a pain in the… (sigh) is this valuable?" he asked Natalie as he held an old urn. She told him it wasn't, so he answered "okay, thanks" before throwing it across the room, Johnny and Moriarty ducking when it shattered against the wall. Johnny looked at the countless pieces that were on the floor, before saying "well, it looks like he's fully recovered from surgery"

"Hey…uh, Oscar, is it?" Mumble said, before Gloria corrected him with "it's Ozcar, actually". "Okay, Ozcar. What are you having this little breakdown for, exactly?"

"That Katniss friend of yours. Oh, she is such a pain, I'll tell you what!"

"Yeah, she's kind of annoying from time to time" Gloria said, before turning around to make sure Katniss wasn't there to hear that. "Well, can you um, elaborate on the whole "pain" thing, then" Mumble asked, before Ozcar answered "(sigh) I think it's time I explained my old home to you all. I was born in a Sydney aquarium, not that you guys'll have any idea what that is. Anyway, I had a girlfriend there; and her name was Felicia."

"Oh, no wonder she's pissed" Gloria said before Ozcar continued. "One day, some penguin was causing trouble. I was trying to calm him down. Felicia was behind me and I had an icicle in my hand. I turned around, she was there…and then I… (sigh)"

"Killed her" Mumble finished, before saying "but, if Felicia's gone, then nothing's coming between you and Katniss" only for Ozcar to sit down and say "Katniss is a good penguin. I noticed that since the day I met her. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's kind."

"Well, if beating up your best friend over missing a piano recital is what you count as kind then yes, she is very kind" Gloria said (see Happy Feet 0:5 Chapter 19 for more details) before Ozcar said "just looking at her. That, warm welcoming feel I have when I'm around her it's almost feels like…well, like Felicia was here. But, I can't put Katniss through the same hell on earth that I put Felicia, and I know that it'll hurt her feelings but, it won't hurt Katniss for real"

"Ozcar, Katniss can take care of herself" Mumble said, before saying "Seymour having a broken nose for a month proves it. If you like Katniss, maybe even love her, then you have to tell her"

Ozcar said "the only girl I've ever won over is Felicia, and I sang her a song to do that"

"Well, just try that Ozcar. Katniss loves singing even more than she loves fighting with Gloria" Mumble said, before Gloria said "hey! I heard that!"

Once they finished their conversation, Katniss stormed past them, Gloria saying "hey Katniss, you okay?" before Katniss greeted them with "Mumble. Gloria. Blowhole (Ozcar)" as she went to clean some icicles with Natalie. Ozcar thought of the old song he had sang to Felicia on their first date, before Katniss said "I bet you must have done some real charming to get Felicia to look past your flaws" Gloria answering "he sang a song actually"

"Well, I bet she loved that" Katniss said looking away. Ozcar then began whistling the opening melody of his song to Felicia as he walked over to Katniss, who still looked away from him while he took the icicle from her flipper and put it on the table, before saying "well, she did actually. Maybe you're more alike than I thought" as he nervously began to gently sing the song.

**_Ozcar: _**_I have a dream. You are there._

_High above the clouds, somewhere._

_Rain is falling from the sky, but it never touches you, you're way up high._

Katniss still turned her head away to hide her small smile, Ozcar continuing to sing.

**_Ozcar: _**_No more worries. No more fears._

_You have made them disappear._

_Sadness tried to steal the show, but…now…_(sigh)

Ozcar sighed as he stopped singing, but was surprised when Katniss began singing as well.

**_Katniss: _**_But now it feels like many years ago._

As she sang, she took Ozcar by the flipper before they started to slowly dance similarly to a waltz.

**_Katniss: _**_And I, I will be with you every step._

_Tonight, I've found my love in you…_

**_Ozcar: _**_And I'll keep you close forever._

_Come fly with me…_

**_Katniss: _**_Into a fantasy…_

**_Ozcar and Katniss: _**_Where you can be whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me._

While Ozcar and Katniss danced, Winter took Natalie in his arms as sang their own duet.

**_Winter: _**_We can fly, all day long._

**_Natalie: _**_Show me the world, sing me a song._

**_Winter: _**_Tell me what the future holds._

**_Winter and Natalie: _**_You and me, we'll paint it all in gold._

As they sang, Winter and Natalie performed a dance from when they were children, which resembled a Scottish reel, with the others clapping and laughing along to the two harmonious couples.

**_Winter: _**_And I, I will believe your every word._

**_Natalie: _**_Cause I, I am in love with you._

**_Winter and Natalie:_** _We'll always stay together._

**_Ozcar: _**_Come fly with me…_

**_Katniss: _**_Into a fantasy…_

**_Ozcar and Katniss: _**_Where you can be whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me._

With the song finished, Patrick walked up to Winter and Natalie and said "ha ha. I thought I'd have to die before I saw you do that dance again" before Winter said "yeah, me too". "Oh, don't be so extreme, boys" Natalie said, before Winter got on one knee saying "for you my darling. Anything"

"Well, now I can tell Seymour and Petey that I'm off the market when we get back to home" Katniss said, before Ozcar kissed her and said "no need to pretend to be lesbian then"

Winter thought for a moment before turning to Natalie and saying "Nat, come with us"

What?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"You know, to Emperor Land. You too Patrick" Winter answered, before grabbing Mumble and saying "we could be a family again. So, what do you say? Will you come home?"

Natalie thought to herself before saying "I'd love to" Patrick also adding "you can count me in on that" before Johnny came up and said "ah, excellent. I guess it's a good thing you didn't listen, eh Mumble?" causing the group to start laughing. Winter walked away talking to Natalie and Patrick about living in Emperor Land while Moriarty ate another fish head and said "well, looks like I'll be doing the cooking then"

As Mumble watched Katniss and Ozcar hugging, Gloria said "hey, Mumble. I just wanna say that…I'm sorry for being so…possessive, really"

"It's okay Gloria. Cause honestly, I'm sorry for pushing you away. You were the first friend I ever had"

"Yeah, but you know, we still need to talk about…well…having some boundaries and ground rules"

"And I'll be looking forward to talking to you about that when we get back" Mumble said before Gloria smiled and kissed him on the cheek, bringing an incredibly awkward silence in between the two. Gloria then said "I guess…that's um…a ground rule or boundary"

"It's okay. We'll sort that out when we get home" Mumble said before Gloria hugged him, Mumble returning the embrace after realising what was happening. Suddenly, several loud distant rumbling and screeching sounds could be heard from outside the sanctuary, Gloria saying "what's that noise?"


	16. Battle of the Blue Whales

_Itali__c__ Underline_:** Fourth Wall breaking**

Natalie looked through a large hole in the wall and saw the creatures of the sanctuary flying and swimming out of the haven, before a massive boulder crashed into the front of the sanctuary, Ozcar and Katniss being knocked off their feet on the impact. Natalie ran to the front balcony avoiding being crushed by falling debris, to see the one thing she hoped she would never see on No-Land: the ten thousand strong armada of Rodan Gizzardcrusher's soldiers laying siege to the island. Rodan's ice traps were pulled from the ships to capture the creatures. Seeing no way out, Natalie started to go back inside, before Winter stopped her saying "Nat come on. We're a family now. We stick together, now what do you want to do?" Natalie answering "we have to save them from Rodan" only for Ozcar to say "Blitzkrieg is back there, come on Katniss" before they both left to get the skua. "Looks like we're going to show that Rodan what's what" Patrick said, before Johnny added "let's kick some tail feathers. Come on lads!"

And with each penguin riding on the back of a skua, Winter and Patrick led the group and the creatures in a great and powerful counter attack against Rodan's forces, many of whom ran for cover at the sight of the skuas defecating on them. Meanwhile, Natalie flew deep inside the sanctuary on Boromir, saying "we need to defend our home, so fight with me now!" to her submerged reinforcement. Back on the battlefield, Winter flew down to where the soldiers were, pushing several off of their feet with a hammer, before remounting his skua and flying toward Mumble, who said "there's a lot of traps here Winter. What's the plan?" Winter answering "well, Nat says we have to free as many of the captured creatures as we can while she gets out the reinforcement. Now let's get going!" before they both flew in separate directions to free the creatures. Mumble saw the traps open to reveal Rodan's very own creatures, which were sent flying on a straightened collision course with Natalie's. Creatures from each army attacked the others, with skuas, leopard and elephant seals being locked in brutal combat.

Mumble flew around to free as many of the creatures as he could, only being stopped by three armed soldiers. Mumble pressed the shooters on his flippers and blinded them with smoke, before igniting the gas after scraping his two rocks together and producing a spark.

Chrysta stepped out of the leading ship, smiling at the destruction that she was seeing. She let out an evil chuckle when she saw the creatures that had been captured, saying "keep it up boys. There's plenty of room in the dungeon for these beasts. Ha h…" before her laughter was cut short with a skua defecating on her head, the rider of said skua obviously being Gloria, who shouted "nice to see you, Crystal!"

Chrysta growled as Gloria flew away, saying "I really hate that penguin!" before another skua defecated on her head, this time the rider being Johnny, who said "it was the skua's idea! I just approved!"

The skua droppings had succeeded in angering Chrysta to say "bring out the pacifiers!" prompting Rodan's soldiers to unveil new traps, moulded steel ones that let out what sounded like a loud whale's song, drawing the creatures from the sanctuary toward them, only for the heavy steel bars to ensnare them in the trap. Chrysta began to laugh again after wiping the skua waste from her fur, only to be shocked again when one of the pacifiers was blown to bits. She looked up, only to see the other reinforcements: Marshall, Garner, Creed, Fantine, Barry, Seymour, Petey, and even Hellas and Aleksei, arriving on skuas to the battlefield. "Incoming!" Marshall shouted as her skua dived to take out several traps. Petey finally got his skua under control before pulling out a red mask with white eyes and black eye outlines, pulling it on as he said as he said "_oh, hello there. I bet you're wondering why the red mask. Well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed. _Hey!" before seeing soldiers trapping a leopard seal. Once his skua was hovering over them, Petey said "_let's hope these guys are wearing their brown pants!"_ before he dived off of his skua and landed in between two soldiers, shouting _"_Hola! Me llamó piscina de la muerta! (Translate this to get the actor)_"_ and then adding "there's no easy way to say this but…I'm pregnant Trevor!" before he pulled out two icicles and took down the seven soldiers that were there. Gloria looked at the new damage and said "yeah! That's what I call reinforcements!" The soldiers stood in a line and prepared to fire their arrows, only to hear Johnny shout 'eads up lads!" before diving over them with his skua, knocking them down like dominoes with a small hammer and laughing afterwards, saying "oh, I can't believe that I enjoyed that. Ha ha!"

As Gloria swooped across the skies on her skua, talking to Katniss as she said "I think we're winning this one" Katniss answering "you're lucky that I'm not on the other team and you have a skua", a net ensnared them both. Chrysta saw this and laughed, before Mumble flew down and cut the ropes of the net. Chrysta tried to shout a new order before Rodan arrived, cutting in with "get as many as you can! We need to draw the king out!"

Meanwhile, Mumble flew next to Marshall, whose skua was followed by Hellas' and Aleksei's. "Welcome to the crew, me hearties" Mumble said, Hellas answering "thanks. I think" before Garner and Creed joined them as Garner said "good to see you kid" Creed adding "where have you guys been?" Mumble answering "oh you know. Winter was just...visiting some old friends" as he looked up, the others following his gaze. The glacier was vibrating as Natalie flew out on Boromir, having summoned their reinforcement. Her blue whale crashed from the glacier and almost levelled the battlefield, Marshall saying "what is that thing!?" before Moriarty answered "our advantage". Rodan noticed the whale and said "the king. Ah ha, now we have a fight" as he showed no worry or remorse for the soldiers who were either crushed or flung away by the whale's mass.

The group disbanded to continue the fight, Mumble noticing two skuas being trapped in a net. Looking to his own skua he said "okay, let's do this!" before swooping down at a top speed, aiming his explosive icicles as best he could. He readied his icicles, waiting for the precise moment, muttering things to himself. Finally he let go, the net being burst into flames as the skuas flew free, Mumble petting his skua and saying "attaboy!" before flying past Natalie, who was suddenly ensnared in a trap which dragged both her and Boromir down. She had landed right in front of Rodan, who laughed as she prepared her staff for battle, Rodan grabbing his sword as he said "I've waited years for this!" as Natalie attacked him saying "you will not take this island. It belongs to the alpha whale" Rodan shrugging off her attack as he added "well, I think this alpha has overstayed his welcome" before turning around and shouting in the same mysterious language as before, summoning his secret weapon. All the group turned their heads to see this titan rise from the sea. Rodan's secret weapon had entered the battle: he had his own blue whale, a twisted, menacing creature that Rodan had beaten and abused from birth to be wicked like himself. The menacing whale destroyed everything in it's path as the two whales collided in battle for supremacy, the victor being the leader of all the trained creatures on the island. Natalie attacked Rodan as he watched the whales fight, Rodan himself pushing her out of the way and pinning her to the floor. He readied his sword to strike the killing blow.

However, as Rodan brought his sword down, he was struck from the side and thrown to the floor. He turned to face his attacker, only to see Natalie being helped to her feet, by none other than his nemesis Winter. "Thank you" Natalie said, Winter answering "for you my darling...anything" as he readied a small axe to fight Rodan, who threw his cape to the ground with an evil smile on his face. "Nat, you think you can stop those two?" Winter asked, Natalie saying "I'll try" before getting on Boromir and flying toward the duelling titans. Meanwhile, Rodan charged Winter in fury, the latter knocking him to the floor with the handle of his axe, Rodan swinging his sword in Winter's direction once he had stood up again. Hellas saw the two penguins in battle and said "Aleksei. Come when I need backup. I have a wee bit 'o' unfinished business with Rodan!" before flying in their direction. Winter was thrown to the floor, but before Rodan could have his revenge, he heard the words "for Val!" before turning to see Hellas flying down on his skua, before jumping off and kicking Rodan to the floor. Rodan quickly overpowered the smaller, weaker Adelie penguin, when suddenly a voice said "say hello to Aleksei Sytsevich! Ha ha ha ha ha!" as Aleksei joined the battle as well. While Winter watched the two penguins fight Rodan, Patrick flew down and tossed him a mace, saying "use it wisely!" before Winter ran past Hellas and swung the mace into Rodan's face, sending him at least 6ft away.

Chrysta watched as Natalie flew between the battling whales, attempting to stop their fight. As she laughed, a snowball hit her in the back of the head, Katniss being the one who threw it. Chrysta attacked the young penguin in anger, only to be attacked from behind by Ozcar, who hit her over the head with a block of ice as he said "Katniss. Go help Natalie!" Katniss getting on a skua and flying toward the whales, where the menacing one was beginning to overpower Natalie's, who was quickly being pushed back by the much stronger whale and thrown onto it's side, the menacing whale pushing it into the glacier, only for a massive shard of ice to fall from the iceberg and land on the defeated whale, impaling it's underside and killing it instantly. Natalie screamed "no!" at the loss of her friend, the other's looking in shock as creatures from both sides bowed to the new alpha, Chrysta looking and saying "we've won!" before looking to Katniss and Natalie and shouting to the whale "now... destroy them!"


	17. Mumble confronts Rodan

"Katniss!" Ozcar shouted when he saw the whale attacking Katniss, before saying "come on Blitzkrieg!" as he mounted his skua and flew up to rescue her, Winter and Patrick also following to save Natalie. Katniss was knocked off of her skua and started to plummet towards the ground, Ozcar jumping off of Blitzkrieg in mid air and catching her, both of them landing behind a block of ice, hiding themselves from the whale. Johnny saw this and said "come on Andy" before darting up the hillside, Moriarty falling out of breath as he followed him. As Rodan looked on, a voice said "hey. Stop this!" as Mumble landed and dismounted his skua, taking off his helmet. Rodan looked at the young penguin and laughed as he said "this. This is the great Mumble Happy Feet? ha ha. The son of Memphis and Norma Jean? Oh ho, the shame they must feel"

Mumble tried not to think about his father as he looked sternly at Rodan and said "look at this. All this violence. All this death. And for what, huh? Just so you can be unstoppable?"

"Well, you really are a fool to stand up to me, Happy Feet."

"I get that a lot. What you've done in the past is pure insanity."

"Really?" Rodan asked sarcastically

"(sigh) look Rodan. Violence isn't the answer to this. Gaining freedom from violence is what can bring people together"

"And tear them apart" Rodan said before removing his prosthetic, revealing the 3cm stump that was once his right flipper. "Yes. I know what it's like. To live in that world. A world of fear and despair. Of humiliation. To be mocked and laughed at by those who once feared and respected you. A world without hope. Without mercy. Without a friend in it. This world will respect me."

"So why the army?" Mumble asked, Rodan answering "well, I have to get respect some way. So I need an army to conquer the freaks of this world" as he pointed his sword to Mumble, who then said "no. You need an army. To conquer penguins. That's how you get respect, isn't it? You use fear to control those who follow you. And get rid of the ones that don't"

Rodan smirked as he said "oh yes. Clever boy. That's probably why your parents didn't throw you over a cliff when they found out you couldn't sing" Mumble tried to stay calm as he said "look. The world wants peace. And it's not too late. We have the power to change everything. (sigh) Just let me show y-

"NO! Let me show _you_ what real power is!" Rodan snapped before turning and shouting in his language, summoning his whale to come to them from searching for Ozcar and Katniss. Natalie, Winter, Patrick and Johnny saw this and went down the hill. Moriarty had just reached the top and was out of breath, before Johnny ran past, this time going down the hill as he said "come on Andy!" Moriarty saying "agh! You have got to be joking!"

Gloria, Seymour and Petey saw Mumble with Rodan also as Gloria shouted "Mumble!" as she set off down to where they were, Marshall and the others following soon after. Rodan's whale came to where they were as Rodan said "the law of the animal kingdom is what the king chooses. And our law is to kill those who oppose", Boromir landing under the command of the whale. His usual rounded rectangle pupils were beginning to become dead slits as he was hypnotized by the kings' control, though Boromir tried to fight it. Meanwhile, Patrick ran to where they were on the ledge that he was on, using an axe to cut the rope on one of Rodan's ships, swinging down to where it was happening. Patrick was suddenly tackled by Chrysta, whom he slashed across the chest with his axe, Chrysta being pulled back by the rope from the ship, Patrick however being dragged back with her. Chrysta threw Patrick to the floor with her claws unsheathed as she said "I'll kill you for this!" before she began to claw him to death, Patrick fighting back as best he could. After much struggling, Boromir had finally given in to the alpha whale's command, Rodan pointing to Mumble with his sword as he said "and now to get you out of the way", Boromir turning toward Mumble with his talons unsheathed, his blank eyes staring Mumble in the face, and Mumble knew that the skua didn't recognize him. "uh, what did he just tell you?" Mumble asked the hypnotised skua. Eventually, a scar covered Patrick threw Chrysta into the mast of the ship and continued to run towards Mumble and Rodan, the latter of which had turned his back and left Mumble to die at the hands of the brainwashed Boromir. Winter saw Mumble in danger and said "no. Mumble!" as he followed behind Patrick, who had pushed over a ship mast to cross the chasm between the two cracks of land, only for the mast to start falling apart when Winter reached it, Winter being left hanging onto the chasm for dear life. Patrick was at least one hundred and fifty yards away from Mumble and Boromir as he picked up pace with each stride, while Mumble had his back to the wall with Boromir slowly beginning to close in for the kill. "Boromir, come on. It's me, Mumble. What are you doing" Mumble pleaded with the skua as it prepared to strike a fatal blow. "Come on now, I'm not kidding. Please Boromir. Stop! Please. Snap out of it! No don't. Boromir please. What's the matter with you? Come on now". Patrick was running closer and closer to where they were, Winter jumping from the chasm and shouting "Mumble!". While Mumble awaited his demise, Patrick shouted "kid!" as he ran closer, Mumble seeing Patrick coming towards him and shouting "Patrick no! Stay back! It's to-", Patrick reaching Mumble just as Boromir swiped his claws down. Winter saw the skua bring his claws down and said "NO!" as he ran towards them, Rodan turning back to see what had happened, before simply smiling and continuing to walk away.


	18. Patrick saves Mumble

Mumble picked himself up off of the floor from where Patrick had pushed him, but then suddenly saw a body covered in blood and ice. "No" he said gently before running to where the body was, picking up the icicles that had landed on the corpse. Winter came and saw the body, saying "(gasp) Patrick" as he went to help Mumble throw away the ice that covered Patrick's body. Mumble watched as Winter put his ear to Patrick's heart, hoping to hear a beat and a chance of life. But alas, Winter rose from where he sat, Mumble looking at him for an answer, Winter simply shaking his head, Mumble immediately realizing what had happened. "Y-y-y-you don't m-m-mean he's...d-d-dea..." Mumble started to say, Winter nodding his head sadly, Mumble dropping his head in shame and sadness, a tear of grief beginning to roll down his cheek. Boromir still remained in his trance as he turned away, Gloria and the others landing to see what had happened. Natalie looked at the dead body of her childhood friend, putting her flipper on Winter's shoulder, Marshall, Garner and Creed all taking their helmets off as a sign of grief and respect to the fallen warrior, even Hellas performing the sign of the cross and begging Mother Mary for mercy on his new friends. Gloria sat next to Mumble as he mourned for Patrick, slightly welling up with tears saying "it's okay Mumble. It's gonna be okay" Mumble solemnly responding with "this was my fault. Boromir was meant to kill me, and Patrick pushed me out of the way and took it himself. I did this". Meanwhile, Chrysta had finally freed herself from where Patrick had thrown her and, seeing her former opponent now dead and being mourned over by Mumble and his friends, smiled and turned to where the alpha whale was assembling it's new, even larger army of creatures. Rodan saw Chrysta and said "is Happy Feet dead?" Chrysta answering "no, but he's mourning and weak. He can't stop us now" before she ran onto the tail of the whale, which was beginning to submerge. "Gather your men and meet me at Emperor Land. I still have an invasion to complete" Rodan shouted to the small remainder of his penguin army, before seeing Boromir and pinning him down with his sword, before mounting the skua and riding him with his whale and creatures following. Mumble saw this and said "No. Boromir", before Ozcar saw Blitz and their other skuas flying off under the king's command. "Blitz, come back!" Ozcar shouted, Katniss holding his hand as they all mourned over their fallen comrade, Mumble burying his head in his flippers in shame and guilt.


	19. Patrick's Ship

Winter began his eulogy as Marshall, Aleksei and Hellas pushed out the ship that Patrick had been laid in. Natalie lit a fire and passed each penguin a bow and arrow in order to perform a traditional cremation.

_To you Patrick I say, goodbye old friend. May you rest in peace as your spirit finds it's way through the after life. And may you be welcomed by our creators, as the Great Guin sits you down at the table of the Great Kings, where they speak your name with fear and prosperity, while your spirit and memory remains within each and every one of us._

Mumble stepped forward and looked at the ship ahead, his eyes sunk with misery while Winter continued with:

_Because today, a noble heart has been taken from us. A great penguin has fallen. A warrior. A protector. (sigh) a friend._

Mumble dipped the arrowhead in the fire, raised the arrow in his bow and readied his aim on the ship, before firing it into the sky, the arrow finding it's own way as it hit the side of the ship. The other penguins released their arrows in a similar fashion, the flaming arrows slowly engulfing the ship in light and flames. Patrick's body was wrapped in white cloth, Mumble's arrow resting at his foot as the ship disappeared into the fog. Tears were shed by the majority of the penguins, Katniss letting them flow down her cheek, Petey and Seymour weeping slightly, even Aleksei wiping his eyes once no one was looking. Mumble looked at the fog ahead, seeing where the ship had gone, and said "I'm sorry Patrick. This is all my fault. I was just trying to be the peacekeeper and now...(sigh) now I've ruined everything. I thought that, well, maybe if I could just change Rodan's mind and, stop a war from happening, maybe everyone'll see that, Mumble Happy Feet is...is something special. Guess I couldn't even do that."

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation._

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown._

_And with the cataclysm raining down, the inside's crying, save me now._

_You were there when possibly alone._

_Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known._

_Remember all, the sadness and frustration._

_And let it go._

_Let it go._

Gloria wiped some tears from her eyes and walked next to Mumble, looking to where Patrick had gone to when she said "you came late into the world. Did you know that Mumble? (sigh) you were such a scared, vulnerable young spirit. I never thought that you'd make it past year one and, even after last month I was worried for you. I-I-I thought that you were...you were pushing me away. I told Patrick this same thing. I told him I was worried about you, but Patrick knew. He said that one day, you would be the strongest one out of all of us. And, you know what, he was right. You may be small, but you're stronger than Rodan can ever be. I know that now. And real strength doesn't come from here(points to head) It's in here(points to his heart). And you can still stop Rodan Mumble. It's all up to you" before walking back in line. Mumble looked to the floor and said "Patrick was wrong about me. I'm not brave, I'm not strong and I'm not a leader. You can't be something you're not" the others looking away in sadness and disappointment, only turning back when Mumble said "so I guess you can only...try. Emperor Land is in trouble, and whether I like that place or not, I'm more willing to die than let a murderer like Rodan take it away. And that's why we're going back."

"Yeah, how do you suggest we do that?" Petey asked with slight sarcasm, Seymour adding "yeah. I mean, Rodan took everything. We're pretty much stuck here." before Johnny interrupted with "oh, he didn't take everything"


	20. One Last Stand

Meanwhile, at Emperor Land, Professor Corningstone was passing some papers to Tony Lazarus. "Okay Tony. I need you to mail these to the office across the hall" the professor said, Lazarus saying "will do" when suddenly a skua came through the door and flew out the window. All the skuas in the valley were tranced and began to fly to the entrance, the menacing whale emerging from the ice, destroying the entrance to Emperor Land. Chrysta jumped from the whale's head and said "your protectors are dead! You are defenseless against us, Rodan landing on the ice riding a brainwashed Boromir, shouting "now I have the power! You pathetic birds are all below me now! Ha ha ha ha!" before the whale swashed his tail and leveled Noah's peak, the Emperors running for their lives, as the enslaved creatures surrounded Emperor Land.

Meanwhile, about a mile from Emperor Land, Mumble and his friends were being thrown around as they struggled to hang on to the teenage skuas(see chapter 13). Ozcar was barely holding on to the skua's neck, saying "not as efficient as Blitz, I see." though Katniss seemed to be doing slightly better on hers, saying "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm keeping this guy".

Winter came up to Mumble and said "so what's the plan kid?" Mumble answering with "we're gonna free those creatures, stop the invasion, save Emperor Land, and kick Rodan's a-

"Oh my Guin. Mumble, look!" Gloria shouted. Mumble looked up to see Emperor Land, though not quite as he remembered it. Last time he checked, Emperor Land wasn't a busted trampled block of ice, with a whale standing over it with it's enslaved army. "What do we do, Mumble?" Natalie asked. Mumble saw Rodan hovering over the whale on Boromir, and knowing that the whale would kill him once Rodan gave the word said "Try and distract the whale. I have to get to Rodan! Hellas, Aleksei, you guys think you can help?"

"Help is my middle name" Hellas said, Aleksei adding "I thought it was Edwin" before they both disbanded from the group, Mumble flying towards Rodan. Rodan laughed at the destruction he had caused, before a voice said "hey Captain Hook!", Rodan turning around to see Mumble struggling to hover on his skua, looking at Boromir in his trance. Rodan said "well, you most certainly are a piece of work, aren't you. Just like Winter, weak in the mind yet hard to get rid of. Though not impossible" before summoning his whale. When he saw there was no response, he called again, before turning around and seeing the whale looking in the opposite direction, Gloria and the others using the fish catapult(see chapter 1) to fire fish into the air, getting his attention while Mumble confronted Rodan. Marshall asked "what's the biggest thing we've got?" Johnny saying "we have a trout! But that's about it!" Victor saying "oh my Guin, come on Joe!" before grabbing Garner and throwing him into the catapult, the latter ending up getting thrown onto the whale's face. The whale looked angrily at the group, and was only stopped from crushing them when he heard:

**Hellas:** _Tell me ma, when I go home_

_The boys won't leave, the girls alone,_

_They pulled my hair, they stole my comb_

_but that's alright, till I go home_

_She is handsome, she is pretty,_

_She is the bell of Belfast city,_

_she is approachin', 1 2 3_

_so come along an-_(spoken) uh-oh

The whale shot an angered glare at Hellas and Aleksei, who skidded their river dance to a halt, only to be distracted when an arrow hit him. The whale turned around to see Katniss holding an archer's bow, before putting it behind her back and smiling innocently. Rodan saw the distracted whale and turned back to Mumble, who said "you don't have to do this Rodan. We can coexist in peace."

"And spend years in ridicule and humiliation like you have!" Rodan snapped, Mumble saying "Rodan, I know what it's like. To be hated by everyone, to spend my entire life trying to be something I'm not"

Meanwhile, Ozcar sneaked past the skuas who were guarding the exit. In the group he saw Marshall's skua, Victor's skua and Garner's skua, before seeing the skua he had come for: Blitzkrieg. He walked over to the blank-eyed beast and said "Blitz. Come on, it's me buddy. It's Ozcar. I'm right here."

"He's not yours anymore!" Chrysta gloated. "He belongs to the whale now. But please, Ozcar the Awesome, _try_ to take him back. Patrick won't be the only casualty today!" Ozcar turning back towards Blitz and saying gently "come on Blitz. Please. You don't have to do this. I've already lost Felicia. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not Katniss. Not you. Come on, we're a team now" Blitz's eyes were beginning to turn back, Chrysta saying "how are you doing that?". Ozcar said "come on, you can do this. I know you can". Suddenly Blitz had broken free of the trance, his eyes completely back to normal. Ozcar said "yeah! Attaboy! Good Job!" before suddenly Chrysta raised a dagger and prepared to kill Ozcar, only for Blitz to kick her aside, throwing her off of the ice and hanging onto a ledge. Ozcar jumped onto Blitz and flew up to where Mumble and Rodan were, where the latter said "I have grown tired of your nonsense. Goodbye, Happy Feet!" before swinging his sword down in order to dispatch Mumble, who quickly grabbed the sword and used it to throw Rodan off of Boromir, the former landing on the whale's head with Mumble beginning to fall to the ground after his skua threw him off. Before Mumble could hit the ground, Ozcar pulled up on Blitz and saved him from landing on some serrated icicles. "I had a feeling we'd have to break your fall!" Ozcar said as they circled Emperor Land, Mumble seeing Rodan commanding the whale saying "take them down!" Mumble saying "we've got to get those two apart!" as Ozcar grabbed a piece of cloth to cover Blitz's ears, rendering him incapable of being tranced by the whale. The skua arrived on a straight collision course with the whale, Rodan smiling an evil grin as he said "come on Happy Feet. Hit us with your best shot!" Ozcar noticed that the whale was getting closer and closer, saying "uh, Mumble" the latter saying "we're good. Just a little longer" The whale let out a mighty ear-popping roar as Mumble said "now!" as Blitz circled around the titan. Rodan looked up with victorious laughter and saw Blitz, only to say "(gasp) what the-!" as he noticed Mumble was no longer on the skua, a voice from behind him saying "INCOMING!" as Rodan turned around, Mumble gliding to the ground and kicking Rodan off of the whale's back, Rodan landing hard on the ice once he had done so. Mumble landed on the whale's back, but was suddenly sent skidding down it's spine, heading straight for the sharp icicles that followed the whale's tail. Gloria saw this and shouted "MUMBLE, LOOK OUT!" as the latter was flipped off of the tail, heading straight for the spikes. Mumble screamed in terror, only to be whisked away from the icicles at the last second. Mumble looked up and saw Winter hanging onto Blitz's legs as he held Mumble's flipper, saying "I got you, kid" Mumble smiling as they landed on the ground next to Rodan, who reached out for his sword before Mumble kicked an icicle in his direction, the sharp object slicing Rodan across the left flipper, Rodan screaming in pain once this had happened.

Mumble walked next to him, Hellas following them as Mumble said "it's time to give it up Rodan. It's all over now" Rodan looking behind Mumble and smiling as he said "or is it?". Mumble looked in confusion before Winter shouted "MUMBLE!" as Mumble gasped in pain, a sharp dagger being driven straight through his back. "Now you know what it's like to be stabbed in the back by someone who loved you" Chrysta whispered into Mumble's ear as she let go of her weapon before Mumble fell to the floor and began to cough up his own blood. Winter looked at his friend and shouted "NO!"


	21. The End

Chrysta walked away from Mumble's corpse, Winter stopping a weeping Gloria from going any closer. Rodan got off of the floor and shouted "now you see what happens when you try to stop Rodan Gizzardcrusher!" Gloria pushing Winter out of the way before grabbing a dagger and screaming as she ran up to Rodan, who struck her to the floor and held his sword to her throat. Johnny and Moriarty walked up to Mumble to mourn their dead friend. However, it was then that Johnny realized the battle was not quite over yet. Rodan looked up to the others and said "such pity. You fools may have defeated me with the loss of but one. And now your fate...WILL BE HERS!" as he prepared to strike a killing blow, the others gasping and muttering. Suddenly, something tapped on Rodan's shoulder, the latter turning around and receiving a hard strike to the face, Chrysta saying "no! It can't be! as Mumble, alive and well, kicked Rodan aside and said "hey Chrysta, you may want to work on your aim!" as he pulled the dented dagger out of the compass that Patrick had given him earlier. Johnny said "wah-hay! That's the Mumble we all know and love. Ha ha!" Moriarty adding "always got a trick up his sleeve he has!". Rodan grabbed his sword and charged Mumble in anger, the latter narrowly avoiding his furious attacks, Gloria shouting "come on Mumble. Take 'em down, baby!" Winter holding Natalie and gently saying "go get 'em, kid" as Chrysta joined in the fight, Mumble using his wits and gadgets to combat his enemies. Hellas admired Mumble's bravery as he ordered Aleksei to get them both a sword. Mumble was suddenly overwhelmed by Chrysta as she threw him into the ice. Chrysta prepared to finish Mumble off, raising her paw with claws unsheathed. Suddenly, before she could attack, she was pushed aside when Ozcar flew down on Blitz, knocking her out of the way and off of the ledge, landing unfortunately in the whale's mouth, and then down his throat. Rodan continued his attack and was suddenly struck aside by Winter, who helped Mumble to his feet. Rodan's disadvantage was beginning to free the enslaved creatures from their trance as Mumble said "this is your last chance Rodan! Let this end now, and no one else has to get hurt!" Rodan got up and shouted "NEVER! BRING IT ON!" as Mumble rubbed his eyes in annoyance, Rodan charging before being tied up by a rope, Marshall being the cause of this. The others also helped in the fight, Petey swinging down as he said "you just got Deadpool'd!" as he kicked Rodan in the face, Seymour belly-bouncing Rodan aside as Katniss fired an arrow at him. Aleksei helped Fantine and Barry blindfold the restrained Rodan, Garner and Victor helping to push him closer to the edge, inches away from falling into the abyss of sharp icicles, Johnny pushing past and taking off Rodan's prosthetic. Hellas saw this as a last chance to avenge his family, shouting "for Vallarama!" picking up an extremely dramatic pace as he charged Rodan, who opened his blindfold just before recieving a kick to the stomach, which sent him flying into the spikes, instantly being impaled on the serrated icicles.

The whale saw the defeat of his master, looking at Mumble. Mumble looked at the menacing creature, only for the whale to nod in respect and submerge back into the ocean, never to be seen again. Mumble looked at the spikes where Rodan's corpse lay impaled, before turning back to his friends as their now freed skuas returned to them. Marshall saw her skua and said "oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I could kiss you (kisses him, before choking) ugh, gross. Feathers!" as Victor and Garner embraced their skuas. Petey took off his mask(see chapter 16) as he and Seymour ran towards Katniss, who groaned in annoyance, only to be pleasantly surprised as they walked past her, instead running to embrace the skuas they rode during the battle at Natalie's sanctuary, Seymour saying "I'm calling mine Rappa. What about you, Pete?" Petey answering "I think Deathstroke would suit 'im" as Boromir returned to Natalie, who said "it's okay. It's over now. (sigh) It's good to see you Boromir" as Katniss embraced Gloria, Gloria saying "high flipper Katniss!" as Katniss responded with accidentally hitting her in the face. Blitz landed next to Ozcar as he looked to the sky and said "well Felicia. I guess I'm here to stay!" as he patted Blitz on the head, adding "you okay there, Blitz?", the latter beginning to stroke against his master, as Ozcar said "okay. I love you too. Ha ha" while Barry and Fantine embraced and Johnny said "Andy" as he opened his arms to Moriarty, the latter simply saying "no way" before a brief silence as he said "alright. Alright. Come here". Aleksei said "well, I'm going to miss you Hellas (see chapter 12)" before his friend looked to him and said "actually. I may jus' stay a wee bit longer. Locals are quite friendly. Aye, we've got ourselves a home again, Aleksei" while Mumble walked past, looking over the horizon as Winter and Natalie came next to him, Winter saying "if Patrick were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am kid" only to be surprised when Mumble hugged him, saying "thanks Winter. And I'm glad you're here Natalie" Natalie responding "and here I'll stay" Mumble smiling gently as he walked past them, Ozcar looking at them when Katniss said "hey you. What's it like to be part of a family again?" Ozcar laughing as he said "well, not as good as it feels to be in love again" as he pulled Katniss in for a kiss, Moriarty using Rodan's sword to cover Petey and Seymour's eyes while this happened. Mumble looked to the horizon and saw everyone, all happy and free. Mumble thought for a moment as he looked to the sky, saying "goodbye Patrick. I couldn't have done it without you" when Gloria shouted "hey Mumble! Come on!" Mumble walking down to where they were, as Johnny and Moriarty loaded an icicle into each of the fish catapult they had. Barry and Fantine were doing the same, as were Hellas and Aleksei, as Winter walked forward and said "okay. Let 'er rip!" as each penguin shot off their icicles, which crashed together in the sky like fireworks, everyone cheering as Mumble looked at them. Seeing everyone happy and free, with Rodan and Chrysta no longer threats, he simply smiled.

The next day, the others were racing their skuas around Emperor Land, Ozcar taking the lead with Katniss and Gloria trailing behind. Katniss tried to catch up to Ozcar, only to be overtaken by Petey riding Deathstroke, and then Seymour on Rappa. Once they passed the entrance, Marshall, Victor and Garner raced on as well, Aleksei even joining in as well. Mumble helped Johnny and Barry fix the shattered roof of the LOFAO sorority house, while Fantine and Hellas were inside building a statue in honor of Patrick, Mumble smiled as he looked up to the racers.

_This is Emperor Land. It's not exactly Niagra falls but it's home. It's our home. Those who came to invade this land, were relentless and insane. But the penguins who stopped them, were even crazier._

Mumble looked to the sky as Gloria passed him, giggling slightly, while down on the ground, Winter and Natalie were taking the armor off of the creatures who once belonged to Rodan, before passing them to Moriarty who piled up the metal.

_See, we may be small in numbers, but we have something greater than anything someone like Rodan can pit against us. And one day, we will change our world._

Moriarty looked at the racers and put a trout in the fish catapult and fired it into the sky. Gloria reached out to grab it. But before she could, a skua swiped it from her reach, Mumble being the rider as he dropped the fish down to Johnny, before landing on the ice, the other racers joining him.

_Sure, they have their armies and secret weapons. But we have each other, and that's all we need!_

* * *

**HAPPY FEET 0.75**

_Let the wind carry us, to the clouds hurry up, alright._

DIRECTED BY

**BRYAN SINGER**

_We can travel as far, as our eyes can see._

MUSIC BY

**HANS ZIMMER AND ALAN SILVESTRI**

_We go where no one goes._

STARRING

**ANDREW GARFIELD**

_We slow for, no one_

**SEBASTIAN STAN**

_Get out of our..._

**SCARLETT JOHANSSON**

**EMMA STONE**

**JAMES McAVOY**

_Awake in the sky, we break loose so high, alright_

**JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

_Let's make it around, let's savour it._

**DANE DeHAAN**

_We go where, no one goes_

**BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

_We slow for no one_

**CHRISTIAN BALE**

_Get out of our..._

**ANDREW SCOTT**

**MICHAEL FASSBENDER**

**PAUL GIAMATTI**

_We slow for, no one._

**KRISTEN BELL**

**LIEV SCHRIEBER**

**ZACH GALIFIANAKIS**

_We go where no one..._

**STEVE CARELL**

**ANNE HATHAWAY**

**WILL. I. AM**

_We slow for no one._

WITH

**RYAN REYNOLDS**

_We go where no one..._

AND

**IDINA MENZEL**

_We go where no one..._**  
**

**WARNER BROTHERS PICTURES**

PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

**VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES**

_Goes._

A

**BRYAN SINGER**

FILM

**CAST**

MUMBLE:** ANDREW GARFIELD**

WINTER: **SEBASTIAN STAN**

NATALIE:** SCARLETT JOHANSSON**

GLORIA:** EMMA STONE**

RODAN GIZZARDCRUSHER:** JAMES McAVOY**

KATNISS:** JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

OZCAR:** DANE DeHAAN**

JOHNNY:** BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

PATRICK:** CHRISTIAN BALE**

MORIARTY:** ANDREW SCOTT**

HELLAS:** MICHAEL FASSBENDER**

ALEKSEI:** PAUL GIAMATTI**

MARSHALL:** KRISTEN BELL**

VICTOR CREED:** LIEV SCHRIEBER**

GARNER:** ZACH GALIFIANAKIS**

BARRY:** STEVE CARELL**

FANTINE:** ANNE HATHAWAY**

SEYMOUR:** WILL. I. AM**

PETEY:** RYAN REYNOLDS**

CHRYSTA:** IDINA MENZEL**

FINLAY: **SACHA BARON COHEN**

FELICIA: **FELICITY JONES**

PROFESSOR CORNINGSTONE: **CHRISTINA APPLEGATE**

T. LAZARUS: **ROBERT DOWNEY. JR**

**SONGS**

**FROZEN HEART**

WRITTEN BY ROBERT LOPEZ AND KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ

**WHERE NO ONE GOES**

WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY JONSI

**LET'S GET MARRIED**

WRITTEN BY THE PROCLAIMERS

PERFORMED BY STEVE CARELL AND ANNE HATHAWAY

**HOT WINGS**

WRITTEN BY WILL. I. AM

PERFORMED BY WILL. I. AND RYAN REYNOLDS

**INTO A FANTASY**

WRITTEN BY ALEXANDER RYBAK

PERFORMED BY DANE DeHAAN, JENNIFER LAWRENCE, SCARLETT JOHANSSON AND SEBASTIAN STAN

**IRIDESCENT**

WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY LINKIN PARK

**TELL ME MA**

TRADITIONAL

PERFORMED BY MICHAEL FASSBENDER

* * *

Hellas sat on the edge of the LOFAO HQ next to Marshall and Aleksei. They were eating Natalie's Tabasco-spiced fish heads. Marshall realised her plate was empty and turned to Hellas, who sighed as he emptied his onto her plate. As they ate, the sun shone on the statue of Patrick, continuing to shine until it came down.

_Dedicated to_

_ROBIN WILLIAMS_

_1951-2014_


End file.
